SPD Return of the Machines
by eternalspd
Summary: Takes place four years after Endings. A fallen empire of the past is going to infiltrate S.P.D. from the inside with a weapon so evil, it's good. PLUS new squads, new missions, new danger! CHAPTER 6, THE ATTACK, IS UP!
1. Fight for Fernovia

_Here goes the reincarnation of Space Patrol Delta: The Series. Of course Disney owns these potential-deprived characters and I just write this for fun, not profit. Feedback is always appreciated.

* * *

_

SPD: Return of the Machines

by eternal

The cockpit she was seated in was far from comfortable, or the ride at least. Frequent turbulence, the blips and other repetitive beeping from the cockpit's computers further edged on the nerves of the 20-something pilot. Sure, the light emitting from the crevices of the dials and monitors was the hot neon pink resembling that of a favorite nighttime hangout, but the dance was different and the pace was faster in this particular outing. The signature golden blonde curls draping past her shoulders were stuffed inside a helmet tonight, as were her stunning blue eyes behind its tinted visor. The model female specimen known as Sydney Drew was to be worshipped this evening by an audience of newer and older fans alike. Instead, her desirable features were tucked away behind S.W.A.T.-armored pink spandex. Needless to say, there would be no concert this evening. The twenty two year old princess of pop found herself strapped inside a S.W.A.T. Flyer maneuvering her way through the chaos of laser fire and exploding enemy vessels.

The data transmitting from the S.W.A.T. scanners confirmed the target's position. The enemy jet was now in perfect trajectory to be vanquished.

"Buh-bye," SPD Pink said pressing both her thumbs down on the controllers.

The laser cannons tucked beneath the nose of the flyer extended its barrels and released a fusion of pink and white energy. The bright lasers zapped forward and connected to the side of the enemy ship, instantaneously destroying the vessel into smoking flames.

"One down, a million more to go," Syd sighed as she guided her flyer back around into the foray of laser fire.

Screaming missiles and jet blasters filled the outer atmosphere above the white, blue, and green orb known as Fernovia. Smoke pillared from damaged enemy planes as they became sucked into the gravitational pull of the planet spinning several hundred miles beneath them. The force of good seemed to have the upper hand in this trade off of colorful fire power, each nose of their flyers baring the universally recognized and respected badge insignia. The dog head silhouette was iconic in its own right, but for those who were not familiar with its prestige, three letters arched above spelled it out plainly: S.P.D. – Space Patrol Delta.

The sea of fighter jets flooded only a small portion of the infinite dark frontier called outer space. Below, more chaos had taken shape. The tranquil planet known as Fernovia, its land lush with running rivers and plant life, was under attack. Its citizens fled for safety thorough the many jungles as jets raced after each other in a fierce game of cat and mouse. The sound of marching cadets broke the cool afternoon air in pursuit of the foot soldiers their scanners desperately worked to pin point. Running past a powerful waterfall, a thin metallic enemy plane seemingly mocked its pursuer as it skillfully wove between the jungles of this quiet paradise.

"You're good, _real good_, but not good enough!" said the pilot behind the controls of the Blue S.W.A.T. Flyer.

Bridge Carson, SPD Blue Ranger and second-in-command of B-Squad, managed to keep a short distance between his plane and the one ahead. Though his survival depended on his undivided concentration, he couldn't help to admire the sleek, sufficient design of the flyer attempting to evade his line of fire. Its silver luster and curvaceous aeronautic design could only been made a reality by the best in military flight engineering Bridge mused.

Blue Ranger thumbed both triggers with intention to fire. And so he did.

White lightning bolted from the flyer's cannons wrapped in ice blue energy and connected to the tail of the enemy. Instantly, the plane began to dive, but the pilot had no plans on going down with his vessel. Having released his hatch, the pilot flew out and streaked forward like a missile to the mountainside ahead. Bridge's eyes grew stunned at the imminent suicide.

"Whoa! S.W.A.T. vision, zoom times 200!" he ordered.

The helmet computer complied and enhanced Blue's vision to the falling pilot's coordinates. Behind his mouthpiece, Bridge's mouth hung as the pilot landed upright beside the mountainous cliff, free of harm.

"Unreal," he breathed. His eyes focused more clearly, forming an instant inquiry. "But what is it?"

On the opposite side of the jungle, an upbeat blend of salsa and hip hop filled the cockpit of an amber-coated S.W.A.T. Flyer. The pilot inside lightly bobbed her head as the music blaring around her provided the soundtrack to the beautiful destruction she was more than willing to contribute to. Elizabeth "Z" Delgado smiled and locked on.

"Adios!" SPD Yellow said engaging her defense system.

Yellow lasers pelted the body of the jet racing in her direction. Each attack seemed to flicker off the all silver sheet metal like dying embers. The analysis from her helmet's S.W.A.T. scanner confirmed her suspicions.

"Drats … a force field," the Yellow Ranger grumbled.

Without hesitation, the fighter pilot fired back. Halos of flame blue laser traveled into the path in which the Yellow Ranger was flying. Warning beeps and alarms filled the cockpit and quickly drowned out the hypnotic party mix.

"Shut up!" Z growled.

Grunting from the knowledge of the imminent impact, Z slammed shut the miniature monitor atop her console heeding the warnings and pulled back on her controls. The Yellow S.W.A.T. Flyer soared upward to make distance from the blast, but not quickly enough. The laser rings connected with the tail of her flyer, violently shaking the craft. The yellow lights inside the cockpit turned to red as sirens rang to indicate the significant damage.

"Just perfect," Z said reaching for her comm. piece wired beside her mouth plate. "Yellow to Red, my flyer's been struck. Engine 2 is out -- requesting to land on Fernovia ahead to assist field cadets."

In the treacherous mayhem above Fernovia, a bright red and silver vessel swooped down on an enemy jet and opened fire. The jet was vanquished and its pilot along with it. In the red vessel otherwise known as the Red S.W.A.T. Flyer, B-Squad captain Sky Tate already had his next target in range and began to calculate a firing point. Z's transmission just then fizzled over Red Ranger's S.W.A.T. comm.

"Roger that, Yellow," Sky responded swiftly. "Air cadets are holding up fine, but cadets on land are unable to trace any energy signatures from these unidentifiable foot soldiers. They would benefit from your S.W.A.T. technology. Be safe."

"No energy signatures? How strange. I'm on my way now. Yellow out."

The red flyer kept abreast of its potential next target and followed where it was shooting at an air cadet's flyer. Only a handful of S.P.D. cadets had been summoned for this mission, though there are hundreds trained in air combat and are able to fight at a moment's notice. These cadets were not exclusive to S.P.D. Earth Station – many came from the Nebula Academy, some even from the recently established academy on New Neptune. But the bulk of the cadets fighting on land were of S.P.D. Fernovia, where its own planet and base was under fire.

Sky's mind wondered over the briefing Commander Cruger had given B-Squad and with-coming cadets prior to this operation. S.P.D. galaxy analysts had detected fast-moving vessels heading through the N9 galaxy, the galaxy Fernovia resides in. These vessels did not register with any military, police force, or licensed interplanetary shipping firm, but it was clear a convoy was traveling quickly to transport something to an unknown destination. Something beyond that didn't sit right with Sky, something not obvious at first. A lingering question was begging to be answered – why the attack on Fernovia and not another planet or S.P.D. academy? Certainly, this was not the most conspicuous way to go about trafficking illegal cargo. Then it clicked.

"It's a decoy!" the Red Ranger shouted to himself.

Sky dialed with urgency a transmission to all B-Squad officers.

"Team, continue to destroy all attackers. I'm setting course for quadrant eight."

Syd shook her head. "Sky, there's no one there. I have no trackers indicating flight activity."

"You're going to owe me big time later when I prove you wrong, cadet." Sky replied already jetting into his said direction.

Syd shook her head again and continued fighting.

Another S.W.A.T. Flyer came racing beside its red twin as if it were competing in a race. Sky picked up on the vessel's presence immediately and shook his head. His hand reached for his comm. piece to establish a link-up to the pilot of the Green S.W.A.T. Flyer.

"Red to Green, what do you think you're doing?" came Sky's voice into the emerald-lit cockpit.

A wide smile spread across the face behind the helmet previously commandeered by Bridge Carson. The Green Ranger answered back.

"Just following your lead, boss. Let's tag team 'em!.

"How about not and follow my orders?" Sky asked with low tolerance in his voice.

"I'd be more worried about the enemy flyer closing in on your tail there."

Clearly unaware, Sky's eyes darted down to his tracker. He had missed one. The Red Ranger entered a sequence to fire his tail-end lasers, but something had gone wrong. The command to utilize the back-end defense system was not responding.

"Not a good time for this!" Red said retrying the command.

The repetitive attempts were in vain – the command was locked-up. Sky turned to look at the Green Ranger knowing he needed his assistance and fast. The lesser-ranking cadet was one step ahead and thrust his tail cannon to a precise point. A burst of green-enveloped lasers consumed the metallic jet whole. The explosion rocked both the Green and Red S.W.A.T. Flyer, having been so close. Though saved, Sky was quick to make a mental note to speak to the cadet later about his _help_.

"What? Where's my thank you?" Green asked.

"Go back, Cadet," Red warned viciously trying not to let his discourse for his officer precede him.

The red flyer disappeared into the deep cosmos leaving the cadets and enemy pilots to continue on with their light show. Below on Fernovia, a free-falling figure flipped its way safely onto the jungle floor. Touching down with grace, the Yellow S.W.A.T. Ranger drew her Delta Enforcer and trekked her way speedily through the maze of forest. In the distance, faint explosions could be heard. Z followed the sound and headed in its direction. Quickly she paced through the terrain of towering trees until she met her destination – outside the forest. What she saw was all too familiar.

"Oh…no," was all Z could mutter at the sight of the attack that resembled the storming of the Earth academy just four years ago.

Foot soldiers and fighter plans swarmed about the campus of SPD Fernovia. Cadets were everywhere on the exterior campus fighting the relentless warriors. Explosions from laser blasts erupted into the air every few seconds. Z couldn't take it anymore. She ran forward to get involved. Opening fire, she pelted the exterior of the soldier that had an S.P.D. cadet up by its neck. Down the soldier went, but _it_ wasn't destroyed. _It_ was a—

"Robot," Yellow Ranger said getting a good look at the attacker.

The robot was nothing like a Krybot, or any other Troobian. It was easily seven feet tall. Its all silver exterior and cooper head piece gave off a bright luster and evidently was solidly built, as the robot did not succumb to Z's Delta Enforcer so easily. Rising up, the bot threw a straight kick out at the Delta Ranger, which she quickly side stepped and swung the butt of her Delta Enforcer at its face. The bot then swiftly grabbed a hold of the S.W.A.T. weapon and brought its knee up beneath it. Instantly, the gun had bent like a thin piece of wire. Z was struck by the robot's strength and speed, having no time to react. The robot then threw a punch at the Delta Ranger and landed its fist at the mouth plate of her helmet. Falling back from the fierce blow, Z hopped up and returned the favor with a right left combo. Each attack was thwarted. The robot took Z by her wrists and flung her over the ailing cadet she previously rescued.

"This isn't good," Yellow Ranger mumbled to herself. "I'm going to need backup."

"I got you, Z!" came Bridge's voice in her S.W.A.T. comm.

Above the Yellow Ranger came the Blue S.W.A.T. Flyer. Its canons released a round of lasers crashing around the towering robotic soldier. The bot flew backward from the impact and crashed onto the grass with sprocket pieces and wires falling out its bustless neck.

"Good timing, B," Yellow Ranger said running over to the fallen cadet.

"Are you alright?" she asked helping the young male up.

"I'll be fine, but our base is being overrun."

"Where's you're A-Squad?"

"They're somewhere here fighting. The bay doors are being blasted and they can't get to their Delta Runners. What are we going to do?" the cadet asked holding his injured shoulder as he spoke.

"We're going to keep fighting. Let's go!"

In the sky, Blue Ranger rounded the Fernovian academy where more air fighters were blasting away at ground troops and S.P.D. Jets who tried to stop them. The odds didn't look good, but it wasn't stopping Bridge from doing his job.

"Syd, get down here. This base can't take much more," Bridge called over the comm.

"I'm on my way now," the Pink Ranger answered immediately.

Fighting at the front doors of the academy were five multi-colored warriors whose suits closely resembled that of Earth station's B-Squad. Together they charged forward with a fierce battle cry. Side by side they brandished blasters reaming out red, blue, green, yellow, and pink energy. The Fernovian A-Squad desperately defended their base and would not let one bot enter its doors. The Red Ranger leapt up and released a fury of red lasers at two robots. Both foot soldiers stumbled backward but clearly were not phased.

"This isn't working!" the Green A-Squad Ranger said after sending a side kick to the robot lunging at him. "We need our zords!"

"Commander and Dr. Jaron are working on it I'm sure. Let's keep at it, guys!" the Red A-Squad Ranger said snapping his twin pistols together. "Delta Blaster combo mode!"

A double dose of swirling red fire power shot forth and creamed the chest of the oncoming robotic soldier. Red Ranger swung the weapon over his shoulder and extended a downward thumb.

"You're going down!"

Inside the base, at the heart of operations, sat the Command Center. Inside the sealed-off control room were two beings. A tall green figure in a black tunic stood monitoring the fight via main frame as another male, a humanoid with a clear-coated jewel embedded on his forehead, worked frantically on the keyboard. His busy eyes soon relaxed as he sprung up from his seat. The jewel on his forehead pulsated with a soft blue light.

"Commander Sage, I managed to realign the base defense system. On your word, sir." Dr. Jaron announced.

Remaining mum, Commander Sage nodded as he continued to monitor the fight.

"Firing now," Dr. Jaron said.

On the exterior of the base, a set of barrels extended out from their hidden compartments. Green energy gathered quickly and bursted out each barrel, leaving more sizable explosions in its wake. Around the campus, the robotic soldiers sailed skyward to meet their scorching end. The barrels changed their trajectory above and picked off each enemy jet within range.

"My turn!" Pink Ranger said swooping down in her S.W.A.T. Flyer.

Pink lasers joined the foray of fire power and impacted more enemy planes. The A-Squad below silently gave thanks to the cavalry as they fanned out to put an end to the remaining foot soldiers. Blue, Green, Yellow, and Pink connected their blasters with the device holstered on the opposite side of their belts to create Delta Max Strikers. Red Ranger summoned a blade of sizeable length as a grid of soft red light flushed over his suit to reveal a set of armor resembling that of a battlizer. Though the armor was almost a guarantee of victory in any battle, the leader of the Fernovian A-Squad didn't feel too confident. He didn't express it in his voice and certainly not in his fighting, but inside he feared a grave outcome. Nevertheless, he charged ahead.

"No one gets inside," Red Ranger breathed swooping down with his blade.

In space, the battle escalated between S.P.D. cadets and enemy vessels. Not one Delta Flyer had been destroyed in the vicious battle, but the remaining dozen fighter planes refused to give. At a great distance away, Red Ranger found himself flying solo in a long stretch of space. He had been flying nearly ten minutes without any visual of a cargo vessel. He was certain it was out there as much as he was certain the item being transported was important enough to create an ambush so large for S.P.D. Fernovia to endure.

"Gamma scanners, perform read out," Red Ranger ordered.

Responding immediately to the voice request, scanners began to search the space ahead with its gamma filters. Often, Kat would use these filters to detect any activity cloaked to evade standard tracking devices – a trick Sky picked up years ago as the Blue Ranger. The trick didn't guarantee results, depending on the strength of the cloaking shield, but in this case it proved helpful. No more than 100 yards was the cargo vessel Sky was looking for.

"Gotcha," the Red Ranger said thrusting forward.

The S.P.D. jet came racing beside the enemy trying to get a good look at who was piloting. If Sky didn't know any better, he could have sworn a robot was manning the craft. The robot looked to its right and saw the Red Ranger. The cargo vessel thrust forward to make space between itself and the S.W.A.T. Flyer. Sky remained in close proximity the entire time and prepared to take action. The metallic red vessel revealed its side-mounted canons and opened fire. The cargo vessel rocked but remained mobile without significant damage.

"Curses – its metal must be able to endure my laser fire."

Not noticing, the cargo ship fired back and blasted the side of the S.W.A.T. Flyer. Luckily, the impact was absorbed by uranium-strengthened metal Kat had upgraded the Flyers with. Still, it left a rather nasty burn mark.

A bright flash of blue and purple swirling light caught Red Ranger's attention. Up ahead, a thin strip of radiating energy appeared and the cargo vessel was racing toward it. Undoubtedly, it was a getaway portal.

"Oh no you don't," Sky said accelerating his speed.

The Red S.W.A.T. Flyer thrust forward after the cargo vessel. Closer they came to the rip in space with speeds reaching near maximum. Sky's craft lost the race as the cargo vessel entered the portal first and disappeared. The portal closed and the S.W.A.T. Flyer slowed to a hault having failed to apprehend the perp. Sky slammed a fist down on the dash and turned his craft around. There was nothing he could do now.

On Fernovia, SPD cadets continued to struggle with the foot soldiers. A-Squad Pink glided through the air and slashed her blade across the chest of the bot flying at her. She went into a reverse side kick as three of the robots surrounded her. Instinctively, Pink spun her sword about like a lasso to keep the bots at bay, but the weapon did not intimidate them. In fact, nothing could. The triad shot forth bolts of energy from their hallow eye sockets and hit Pink with enough force to send her flying across the field. Over head was the Pink S.W.A.T. Flyer with its pilot flipping down in her direction.

"Are you okay?" Syd asked coming to the aid of her pink counterpart.

"I'll be fine," A-Squad Pink said rising up with Syd's help.

The Green and Blue S.W.A.T. Flyers raced around the academy and opened fire on another group of robots. The soldiers went airborne and met their end.

"They're down to approximately twenty fighters," Blue Ranger said unfastening his harness. "Let's get down there."

"I'm with you," Green Ranger said opening his hatch.

Together the two Rangers flipped out of their flyers and made their landing with their Delta Enforcers already in hand. Blue Ranger spun-kicked a robot and followed up with a blast of laser power. The robot fell back as the Green Ranger flipped over his partner and laid down a second round of green-shaded energy on the same bot. The mechanical soldier shook as he overloaded and broke apart in several pieces.

B-Squad Yellow came to the aid of A-Squad Yellow and slammed a forward flip kick into the bot she was tangling with.

"Good timing," the Fernovian Yellow Ranger said clasping hands with her yellow counterpart.

The two Yellows cross-somersaulted past the oncoming robot and spun back around with a high-cross kick. Both girls aimed their respective blasters and released a double dose of yellow fire power, leaving a gaping hole in its chest. The bot fell back as its inner-clock work erupted out the cavity.

A-Squad Blue and Green joined their respective counterparts ready to fire.

"Four times the power. This will be sweet!" B-Squad Green hooted.

"Alright, gentlemen! Fire!" B-Squad Blue ordered.

A combined orb of green and blue energy shot forth at five bots, creating yet another mushroom cloud of fire and smoke. Robot pieces fell every which way as the four Ranger men gathered with their teammates.

"That was great teamwork, everyone!" A-Squad Blue said clasping hands with his B-Squad equal. "Wait, where's Mika?"

"Who?" asked Syd.

"There he is!" A-Squad Pink pointed.

The A-Squad Red Ranger flipped through the sky in a twisting motion as his twin pistols rained down laser power on the foot soldiers below. Landing on one knee, he spun around with both blasters extended out and fired. Each robot jumped up, just missing the blast. Landing in crouched positions, the gang of bots released their fire power from their soulless eye sockets. The Red Ranger flew up from the great force emitting from the blast that barely missed him. Landing roughly back on the ground, he looked up to see the bots rapidly approaching. Unexpectedly, red fire power rained from the sky, knocking all bots onto their backs. The B-Squad Red Ranger landed gracefully on one knee with his Delta Enforcer in hand. He then turned to face his red counterpart.

"That was close," Sky said offering a hand.

"Thank you," A-Squad Red said rising up.

Mika's eyes surveyed the battle field. There were fires everywhere, mostly from the destroyed robot parts, some from the patches of forest encompassing the academy. Fernovian cadets walked and limped their way to their lead fighter. Everyone was worn, some bloody, some unable to walk without assistance from their peers. Sky was almost afraid to look these people in the eye, personally feeling guilty for not making it back to the planet any sooner. Mika was just as afraid to turn to see the condition the base laid in, but he did.

"It's – it's…" he couldn't finish his sentence.

"It going to be alright," Sky said offering a hand to Mika's shoulder.

A-Squad and B-Squad gathered around their respective leaders and observed the disastrous condition of the Fernovian academy. A sad silence was shared by all, but Sky's words were true though the Fernovians did not feel so at the time. Bridge turned away from the wreckage as his eyes landed on a robot part. It was the bust piece disconnected from the rest of its body. Kneeling down, the Blue Ranger scooped the head in both hands and carefully examined it.

"Whoever made you, I'm sure we'll be hearing from them again real soon."

* * *

"Incredible," was the single-word response from S.P.D. doctor and head analyst Kat Manx.

The glass panel slid open allowing her to enter the test range in which five robots stood side by side about two feet apart. Another person entered the all-white room, a male wearing an identical lab coat that read SPD:GC on its breast pocket. Kat's awe-struck expression left a satisfying grin on the man's lips.

"They hit every target with such fluid and calculated motion. This is incredible," Dr. Manx said referring to the holographic images projected moments ago for shooting purposes.

"Don't be so surprised. If it wasn't for your programming genius, these things would be mere prototypes only good for some science fiction movie."

"Hardly, Dr. Knalk. Anything I contributed to the project was only enhanced by your ability to take what I did and translate it into a mathematical language I sorely am not familiar with," Kat said trying to hide her embarrassment.

The feline humanoid walked about the five robots and examined their innovative design. Slim, contoured bodies allowed quicker movement than their bulkier predecessors. Their shoulder plates that once pointed out now hugged the shoulder blade itself for better protection. The traditional blue torso and police color alarms were now a simple brush of cobalt blue and metallic silver. More notably, on their backs were large black letters reading S.P.D. with the words Centurion Officer beneath it in smaller text and the badge insignia resting top and center on the helmet.

"Once the council approves, these things will be mass produced and shipped out across the universe. Just think, all colonies with insufficient militaries will soon be able to have the protection of S.P.D. on their side," Dr. Knalk said running a hand down the arm of one of the Centurions.

Kat's smile faded at the reminder. She had unresolved feelings concerning the matter of Space Patrol Delta offering protection at a price. Dr. Knalk picked up on her mood change and gave a reassuring smile.

"I know what you're thinking and I implore you to wait until all the facts are in concerning the Blue Centurion Reform Program," Dr. Knalk said offering a hand to her shoulder.

Kat put on a small grin, having believed his words. It was easy to believe and trust Dr. Knalk, or Jameson as he insisted on her addressing him as. Kat's stay for the past six weeks at Galaxy Command was grueling, having worked long shifts with a team of geniuses much like herself. More closely she had worked with Jameson Knalk, one of the two military technology directors who lived on base. Though she missed home, Kat found herself enjoying the challenge that new technology presented her. She learned a lot by spending long hours by Dr. Knalk's side, enough time where he felt comfortable to speak on a first name basis. Kat secretly wished she wasn't so hung up on protocol. Many-a-time she had slipped and kept addressing him as Dr. Knalk rather than his first name. If Kat didn't find Jameson's subtle charisma appealing as she did, she would be more inclined to stick with the level of professionalism that she prides her reputation on.

"So should we contact Supreme Commander Birdie now and give him the good news?" Kat asked fighting back a yawn.

"At this time of night?"

"He did instruct us to inform him immediately of any milestones."

"Undoubtedbly, he meant during the hours he's awake," Jameson grinned.

"Oh. Right," Kat feeling slightly embarrassed once more.

"The rest of the team clocked out hours ago. We deserve a good night's rest before informing Supreme Commander in the morning, wouldn't you say?"

"Or what's left of night," Kat said checking her watch.

Jameson checked his, too. "Wow. It's nearly dawn."

"I suppose I could grab a quick cat nap before breakfast. Have a good morning, Doctor … I am mean Jameson."

Jameson softly chuckled and nodded. "I don't know about you, but I could go for something right now, as tired as I am."

"As I."

"The cafeteria should be serving right about now. Would you like to join me?"

"Oh," Kat said clearly caught-off guard by the unexpected offer. "Well – sure?"

"You don't sound so sure," Jameson said.

"Sure I'm sure. _I'm sure_," Kat insisted, then realizing how ridiculous she had sounded. "Sorry. … It's been a long night."

"No sweat. I'll hit the lights and shut down in here. Meet you there in five?"

"Okay then. I'll see you there."

With that, Kat turned and left the testing range. Jameson watched her leave as another satisfied smile spread across his face.


	2. Coming Chaos

_Thanks to my reviewers._ _Here goes some more..._

_

* * *

_

SPD: Return of the Machines 

Chapter 2

The coordinates referred to as _the edge_ of N9 had a colorful haze to it, a gassy cloud serving as a travel marker of sorts to the space traveler looking to navigate to and away from the 13-planet galaxy. Stationed within naked eye view of the gas cloud were two large crafts each baring the S.P.D. badge insignia. Hundreds of docking ports dotted the exterior of the larger craft, each cranny lit like icy dots to help cadets navigate safely back on board. Each jet glided into their assigned bay to dock like bees returning to their _hive_, the name given by its Earthly occupants, largely due to its complex, nest-like exterior.

The ship neighboring close by was smaller in comparison, having only six docking bays. These bays were located instead near the bottom of the ship and illuminated six specific colors – red, blue, green, yellow, pink, and white. The S.W.A.T. Mega Ship prepared to receive its inhabitants as B-Squad came into close proximity. Each door slid open allowing the S.W.A.T. Flyers to dock with ease into their respective chambers.

Above the flyer bay at the hull was one man and one woman seated at the controls. Both were suited in identical S.P.D. uniforms. The drab gray and silver nylon suits were standard for non-Ranger cadets, but the two filled significant roles that a particular color could never really dignify.

"The Flyers are docked and the Rangers are on their way up," Sophie gaily reported.

"And Lieutenant Gonzalez from the Hive reports Delta Cadets are continuing to dock and not one causality is among them," Boom reported giving his partner a pleased smile.

Sophie returned the expression as the doors behind them slid open.

"Welcome back, guys," Boom said standing with Sophie to greet the B-Squad.

Four young adults entered the control room with an enervated disposition. Despite their victory, their silence made their safe return less than celebratory knowing what happened on Fernovia. The soberness they brought inside carried onto Boom and Sophie, whose smiles disappeared. And who could blame them? It was just four years ago when the Troobians made the Earth academy their personal playhouse. The process to rebuild was a time they were eager to put behind them. Now it was back at the forefronts of their minds and eyes.

Sky took a seat in the commander chair encompassed by the other four and slouched back. Bridge did the same in his, then the girls.

"Glad you guys made it back safely," was all Sophie could offer.

"Thanks," Bridge answered for the team, his eyes lowered.

Boom surveyed the officers and presented a logical question. "Where is Cadet Worthen?"

Sky's forehead creased. "Yeah. Where is he?"

Incidentally, the door slid open and in came the subject of Boom's inquiry, still fully suited in the Green Ranger costume.

"What do you think you're doing?" Sky asked growing angry as he came to face the cadet.

"Whoa, boss. I was just checking over the Flyer for any damage worth reporting to Specialist Boom. I apologize for my tardiness," Green answered.

"Let Boom worry about the Flyers. I'm talking about you still being morphed. You know the protocol, cadet!"

"Sky—" Syd began, but then was shut down by the piercing look he shot her.

"Okay! I'm sorry!" Green said crossing his left hand over the crux of the opposite wrist. "Power down."

Green power hummed its soft haze and retracted back into the Grid, revealing the civilian form within. There stood a younger male with a hard face to his captain. Sky stared harder into the hazel eyes of the cadet, a stare only the cold blue eyes of the B-Squad Red Ranger could give to make newer and older cadets alike quiver internally with fear. To add to that fear, Sky was huge. The past several years gave the 6'2 combat specialist the time to train extensively to where even his peers felt he had overdone it. Even the wardrobe department at base had to keep up, having assembled three new cadet uniforms in the past three years to accommodate his building stature.

"It's on my highest recommendation you stay out of my sight until we reach base. Is that understood?"

The slightly shorter cadet stayed mum for a moment longer before giving his response.

"Yes, sir," Cadet Worthen said crossing a bowed forearm across his chest, the standard motion one must make to acknowledge superior-ranking officers.

"Dismissed," Sky seethed.

Cadet Worthen turned and left through the same door in which he came. Z then got up from her chair and confronted the ill-tempered squad leader.

"Sky, what was that about?" the third-ranking officer asked apparently addled from his reaction.

"What do you mean, Z?" the Red officer asked anticipating the confrontation.

"Ben didn't do anything wrong. He was just being nice."

Sky shook his head disapprovingly, even grinning at the audacious statement. "Everyone here knows Ben's full of it. He was just looking for an excuse to parade around in his suit as long as he could get away with it."

"_No_. That's what you _want_ to believe. You're bagging on him just because you're in a piss-ass mood. Don't go getting on someone just because you want to feel better," Z pointed in his face.

"Pardon me? And what is it that I so _desperately_ need to feel better about?"

"Here we go _again_," Syd said flipping through the gossip magazine that featured her face on the cover.

"For starters," Z began. "You can't apprehend a single vessel when you're supposed to be our academy's top pilot."

"This is coming from someone who had her flyer shot down _and_ her Delta Enforcer bent like a spoon," Sky cooed.

Boom and Sophie turned around and returned to their seats, having found the hostile exchange too uncomfortable to stand witness.

"Well go on, Z," Sky beckoned with crossing arms. "Enlighten us with what else you feel I can't do right."

"Gladly!"

"Guys!" Bridge hollered over them. "Cool it. That's enough."

"Yes, that is enough," Sky concurred with the Blue Ranger. "I'm your commanding officer, Delgado. If you're going to me address me like an E-Squad rookie, you have another thing coming, you got that?"

"Don't you dare pull rank on me! I don't care who you are. You can't just go off because you're mad at yourself!"

"I'm sure Commander Cruger will beg to differ over your objections about my leadership when we see him tomorrow in our debriefing."

"Typical – running to Doggie whenever someone won't bend your way. Do whatever makes your dick hard, Sky."

"_Oh snap_," Bridge muffled into his glove.

Z turned and left out the same door Ben had. Sky looked over his shoulder, feeling the eyes of the ship's other four occupants on his back.

"Do any of you have anything else to add?"

Their silence answered his question as the sullen squad captain left out the door. Syd exchanged glances with Bridge, who appeared to be struggling behind his glove.

"What?" Sydney asked.

"Did you hear what she said?" Bridge blurted. "She said—"

"I heard, Bridge," the Pink Ranger said going back to her magazine. "Grow up."

Sophie, though with her back turned from them, also rolled her eyes. Boom appeared equally amused, thus the pursed smile on his lips.

"It was _kind_ _of_ funny," he said sheepishly, hoping in vain to convince Sophie.

The cyborg scowled her brows at the gadget engineer and turned her focus back to the black frontier.

Further into the S.W.A.T. Mega Ship were the sleeping quarters residing on the base floor of the vessel. Much like the docking bays, each door had a color-specific luminescence denoting its Ranger assignment. Behind the green-lit door lay Cadet Benjamin Worthen with his eyes to the ceiling and his arms folded behind his head. The twenty-one year old was silent in his anger; now sans the green and silver S.P.D. jacket he previously bore. He freed one hand and ran it through his cropped brown hair trying not to let Sky's words eat at him. The attempt was futile as Ben picked up the pillow to chuck. In the same motion, the door of the quarters slid open as the pillow went flying.

"There are other ways to tell me to go away you know," Z said catching the white-sheeted object.

Ben shrugged as he sat up. "Try knocking first and then I can tell you."

"Kid, I just stood up for your dumb behind. The least you can do is let me in."

Z tossed the pillow back at Ben, which he caught and placed back behind his head. The Yellow officer came and sat at the foot of the bed and glared at her younger peer.

"Sorry," Ben grumbled rolling his eyes back up to the ceiling.

"It's fine. I'm burning just as hot," Z said managing a half-smile to help dilute her angry feelings.

"Yeah, I could hear you and Sky going at it all the way from here. What'd you say to him?"

"Not even close to what I really wanted to say. I can't wait until we get back to Earth so he and I won't have to cross paths for an entire week."

"Where are you going?" Ben asked.

"I have a week of vacation I need to use or I'm going to lose it," Z said playing with the zipper of the green S.P.D. jacket that lay beside her. "Let me ask you something."

"Alright?"

"Do you feel you're really ready for this?" Z asked changing roles from friend to C-Squad advisor.

"For B-Squad?" Ben asked uncrossing his arms, his attention now fully Z's. "Most definitely. It's been almost a solid two months standing in with you guys, the longest anyone in C-Squad has lasted as a stand-in as Green. I've done everything asked of me. I even put up with Sky's kiss my ass attitude as of late."

Z laughed. "Haven't we all? Let me ask you something else."

"Shoot."

"Did you stay morphed earlier just to keep wearing the costume or were you really checking on your Flyer?"

Ben dreaded the question, especially since it came from Z. He could play bull with Bridge, Syd and sometimes Sky, but never with Z. The Yellow officer waited for his response.

"Well," Ben began. "I—"

"Ben, oh my God. I just stood up to Sky for you, doofus."

"Green's my color and I like the costume! I wasn't bothering anyone!"

Z stood with Ben's jacket in hand. "See this? This means something, hon. I have to be able to trust you on and off the field, you understand?"

"Yeah, but—"

"No, Ben. No buts. It can't be like this. You're my boy but I'm still your advisor and it's things like this that'll cost you when the decision's finally made."

"Z, you can't! You know out of anyone on C-Squad I'm the most qualified. You've seen my scores and you saw me kicking some heavy metal ass out there today. I'm your guy."

"Yeah, but your group assessment scores still haven't been brought up to where we discussed in your last evaluation."

Ben rolled his eyes and sat back again. "Whatever. You'll be making a mistake if you go with someone else. … When are you guys deciding anyhow?"

"I don't know –- soon I'm told. That's why it's important to really watch how you handle yourself in everything. I would love to have someone like you on B-Squad, Ben. I really would. You're quick to help, you're a good shot, and yeah you kicked some heavy metal ass today, but you have to bring as much honor to the team as this jacket and badge represents," Z said tossing the article back at Ben.

The younger adult caught the jacket and looked it over, his eyes studying the dog head insignia on the right breast. Everything he worked for, everything he trained at was represented by the simple silhouette of a Syrian.

"Okay, Z … I mean _Officer Delgado_," Ben said pushing a wry grin onto his lips.

"Good. The sooner we get a full-time Green, the sooner we can breathe easier," Z said sitting back down on the bed, her sober resolve suddenly deflated into a shallow frown.

"What do you mean?"

Z smiled at the flood of memories involving past missions and battles. It wasn't necessarily a happy smile.

"We're tired, Ben," she said looking up at the youth with doleful brown eyes. "Five seemed to be the magic formula. Even at times we needed seven to get the job done, but as long as we had the core group together we would always turn out alright."

"But you're alright now," Ben said trying to offer some type of support, but still not understanding. "And there are field cadets – you have an entire army at your disposal."

"Hardly," Z chortled pushing back the intrusive locks of hair dangling in front of her face. "They can't always go where we go. They hardly ever do for the matter."

"Oh…"

"After we're up to full strength again, it'll only be a matter of weeks until Commander gets G.C. to get C-Squad active with morphers of their own."

"C-Squad as active Rangers? So the rumors are true then," Ben said feeling subtly elated from the news.

"Yes. Even if you don't make the final cut, I have no doubt you'll go active in C-Squad."

"Don't say that. I _am_ going to make the final cut."

"Ben—" Z started.

"No. Hear me out," Ben interrupted. "You remember that Wednesday afternoon? It was May 7, 2025."

"2025, my first year? Oh wow. So much happened then."

"Well I remember that day fine. It was when D-Squad started to train under the guise of B-Squad. It was the day before the Delta Command Megazord first went online. Is it starting to click?"

"Oh right," Z said remembering now. "You were one cocky son of a gun. Still are."

Ben smiled.

"Mr. _If Any Krybots Try to Mess with Me I'll be Ready_. Please!" Z laughed heartedly. "You got your butt handed to ya! All of you did, well except for Sophie. … Those were some good times."

Z's eyes fell to the reminiscent fog clouding her mind. Her first year at S.P.D. turned her life around in the most unimaginable way. The road to something bigger ended and a new start had begun, for both her and long time friend Jack Landors. It was also the year she fell in love for the first time in her life.

"Z?" Ben asked, his volume louder than usual to gain her attention.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Ben. You were saying?" Z asked him.

"I said I've paid my dues. It's time I get to step up and become a B-Squad Power Ranger."

Z grimaced and got up from the bed. "I remember when Jack and I first came to the Earth academy. Jack and Sky were at each other's throats. I didn't realize it at first, but Sky was jealous. Bridge and Syd took to him, and the other cadets at the academy. It took a while for Sky to realize there's room for everyone. Ben, there's other people in C-Squad who are as capable of being a B-Squad Power Ranger."

Ben stayed quiet with his eyes away from the Yellow Ranger's.

"But we could use the help by having more Rangers. That's for sure," Z said heading to the door. "One moment we're on the beat for petty crooks, and then it's off to save some colony from a gang of ten-legged, ten-story tall beetles with a serious overbite. We can't continue to keep up like this."

Ben nodded in agreement. "Then I trust you'll make the right decision about the next Green Ranger."

"We will –- in time. I have to get some rest before I fall asleep standing here."

"Take it easy, boss lady."

* * *

The room sat dark, quiet as normal. That was until the sound of grinding gears filled the void and lit what was revealed to be a gigantic hangar. The steel walls were laden with purple lights coursing through the crevices in a grid-like fashion, indicating the large doors at the nose of the room were to part at any given second. Marching feet echoed throughout the hangar as the twin steel doors began to part as expected, their echoing steps soon met by the sound of whirling engines. 

A large cargo vessel slowly engaged itself into the hangar, the vessel that had given the B-Squad Red Ranger the slip only hours ago. There to greet it were a small army of the robotic foot soldiers whose comrades fought to their end earlier on Fernovia. The doors of the hangar began to shut when the vessel's hatch opened and produced a flight of stairs. Four of the silver bots marched in a perfect quad-formation up the steps and entered the cargo ship. They reappeared within moments with a casket-like chamber hoisted over each of their shoulders.

"Set it down there," came an echoing voice.

The bots obeyed, and then simultaneously turned their hallow eyes whence the voice came. In the shadows of the catwalk above stood a figure, his being hidden from the minions below.

"You have done well, Cogs," the voice spoke again.

His, or rather _its_ eyes studied the long, solid-gray case. He could hear the faint muffle come from the box and it pleased him. His cold metal shell grew hot at the thought of his long-planned conquest and activated the soft yellow lights that were his eyes. They narrowed with evil.

"It has begun."

* * *

"Yes I know. … I know. … I know! I'm sorry, Jonathan! I just don't have the time to do a taping for _Good Morning, Mars_! I'm very busy for the next –- forever," Syd pouted, her eyes looking up at the rec. room's wall clock and then back down at her P.D.A.'s calendar. "I have to go. I have a meeting with my commander in five. Bye." 

Syd clicked the silver tab on her comm. piece and removed the tiny black device from her ear. Cupping her hands over her forehead and slouching over the P.D.A.'s screen, she silently wished she could be back on route with her tour schedule. It was foolish she thought that she could return to her other desires like music and modeling without her S.P.D. duties standing in the way again.

"_Good Morning, Mars_? I hate that show," Z said walking around the couch with a yellow Jell-O cup in hand. "Their on-air talent is as dry and dusty as their planet's surface."

"We're barely back on Earth for six hours and already Cruger wants to see us in the Command Center," Syd said scrolling through the appointments to never be completed.

"We're lucky we got that much time to ourselves. I got to shower and catch a nap with just enough time to enjoy this hearty nutritious lunch here," Z winked at her B-Squad partner.

"Wait a second. Shouldn't you be gone now? You have vacation scheduled."

"I _had _vacation scheduled. It's been canned, thanks to Cruger."

"What? He can't do that. You're entitled to it, Z."

"Not according to S.P.D. Handbook page 233 of chapter eight, section B, line four," came a familiar, grating voice in Z's ear.

Sky continued as he entered the rec. room's kitchen area. "Any cadet with scheduled vacation may have his or her time off revoked until further notice when a level five alert status is in affect."

"Thanks for sharing information no one asked for, Sky," Z said keeping her back to the B-Squad captain.

"You're welcome," Sky contemptuously answered peeling back the skin of the banana in hand.

_B-Squad Power Rangers report to the Commander Center. All B-Squad Power Rangers report to the Command Center immediately, _the intercom's voice called over the speaker.

"Good. Now I'm spared your's and Sky's squabbling," Syd said pocketing her P.D.A. as she hurried out the door.

Sky and Z tossed each other a look from the Pink Ranger's comment and followed out next. Sky worked on his banana on the way there, purposely allowing a good distance between himself and the Yellow officer. Syd entered the blue-lit control room first, followed by _the squabblers_. Bridge was already present with Ben standing beside him. The B-Squad stood in straight formation, all with hands neatly placed behind their backs. Around them worked a small crew of analysts, some alien and some human, all hurriedly assessing information concerning the fiasco on Fernovia. It was the most occupants the Command Center has seen in a long while. At the command post, a tall black-leathered chair moved steadily in clockwise rotation, revealing the 7'2 Syrian known as Anubis _Doggie_ Cruger.

"Power Rangers," the black-cloaked figure spoke with the authoritative tone the alien's reputation was mantled on. "First and foremost, I must commend you for your tenacious performance on Fernovia. Though the carnage was grave and unfortunate, you managed to terminate all vessels in the enemy's fleet. The good news is not one fatality was reported amongst us."

"That's a relief," Sydney said relaxing her posture slightly at the news.

"The bad news is our fellow Fernovian officers and cadets are now homeless until extensive repairs can be made to their academy. I've conference-called earlier this morning with Supreme Commander Birdie and Commander Sage concerning this issue. It is S.P.D.'s commitment to those who serve the organization to provide immediate assistance if and when disaster strikes. To that end, we are assessing how to temporarily relocate Fernovian employees to our other facilities – Earth being one of them."

"_I can see where this is going_," Ben internally griped.

"Sir, we're more than willing to assist in the relocation efforts of the Fernovian cadets." Officer Tate said stepping forward from their formation.

"Good. We must commandeer our cargo ships to aide them in the transport of supplies and personal belongings. We will need volunteers."

_"Here it comes," _Ben anticipated.

"Cadet Worthen," Doggie began.

_"Bingo…"_

"I want you to inform your fellow C-Squad cadets to report to Delta Launch by ten o' clock tomorrow morning. You five will assist Earth-bound Fernovian cadets with the shipping of their items. You are dismissed."

"Yes, sir," Ben said shooting off a salute.

The cadet left the control room, leaving the B-Squad with Commander Cruger who waited for the doors to close shut.

"I have something to show you. Please come with me."

B-Squad exchanged looks with each other and quietly obeyed, filing out the Command Center behind Cruger. Within moments, the five found themselves in a smaller room with controls and lab tables frequently used by Dr. Manx and other personnel for projects. A being seated at the main console turned and stood. The only other remaining Syrian Isinia Cruger bowed her head slightly in acknowledgement of her husband and the B-Squad.

"I have the display module cued, Doggie," Isinia said coming together with her taller partner.

"Thank you, dear," Cruger said touching paws with his mate.

Isinia looked past the base commander to B-Squad. "It's good to see you back, Rangers. I trust all is alright?"

"Considering recent events, we're doing fine. Thank you," Sky responded for the team.

Isinia politely smiled and stepped back to let her husband do what he came to do.

"With Kat away at Galaxy Command, she left Boom and lab employees to the finishing details of Project Night S.W.A.T."

"Night S.W.A.T.?" Bridge cut in, a sense of excitement tingling over his skin.

"Yes. The project was kept under wraps for the last two years until we were certain and familiar with this developing technology. Once it was approved, Galaxy Command was handed the project under the guise of Dr. Jameson Knalk and his team of experts. Around the same time, S.P.D. bought out StarVoxx's Blue Centurion police unit and began work to reform the program as you are aware," Doggie said walking across the room to where a wall panel was slowly rotating. "With your squad's pending tour to tout the Blue Centurion Reform Program to its subscribers, S.P.D. wants to show customers it means business when it comes to the safety of their colonies. Galaxy Command wants Earth station to beta test Night S.W.A.T. technology first, meaning the four of you."

Bridge's mouth hung open on cue. Sky, Z and Syd had more sublime reactions to the news not at all visible on their faces.

"So we're getting new S.W.A.T. gear is what you're saying?" Z asked expressing a confused disposition.

"Not quite, Officer Delgado. You are getting _new powers_," Doggie announced having stepped aside from the now still wall panel.

Identical expressions of awe and amazement spread across the face of B-Squad. Revealed in a single glass case were five black suits, each garb with a Ranger-specific colored light spilling down the mid-section of the armored exterior. The B-Squad stepped in closer for a better look. Short tipped collars bore the S.P.D. emblem on one end and the organizational letters on the other. Directly beneath were the pectoral plates on three of the five suits. The plates were contoured and slightly elevated from the rest of the suit. The other two suits were contoured specifically for the shape of a woman's breasts. The armored gloves, like the plates, were created in the same likeness and went up to the crux of the elbow. At that crux from the back were three shallow channels guarded by a transparent cover extending from the forearm down to the hand. The channels contained three clear bands connecting vertically in one accord. Intermittently, the triad of bands would fill with a solid Ranger color, indicating its officer assignment. Bridge found the hazy hues particularly fascinating.

"What do those lights do?" the Blue officer asked pressing his finger against the glass casing.

"Those are essential to your new powers," Cruger said coming to stand beside the officer. "They contain the nerve system so to speak, each band containing microscopic computers to perform various tasks and functions. Mastering these new powers will not take long. They were carefully designed to be intuitive and better capable of enduring hits during battle."

"Less forced de-morphs I would hope," Z said, her eyes transfixed on the suit illuminating yellow power from its bands.

"Let us hope so," Doggie grinned knowing the common gripe was shared by all. "However … there is one stipulation."

B-Squad looked away from the suit display and refocused their eyes to their commander.

"Sir?" Officer Tate asked on behalf of B-Squad.

In a low growl Doggie sighed, indicating his unease with the _stipulation _was to share. ""These suits and powers have been given special capabilities unlike anything your current S.W.A.T. armor is capable of. Specifically, you have a special mission at hand for each tour stop."

"From the order of Supreme Commander Birdie I presume?" Sky asked with an arched eyebrow.

"As a _direct_ and _classified_ order from the entire Universal Delta Council," Cruger added.

"The U.D.C.? They're involved?" Bridge asked rubbing the uncertainty spiking up on the back of his neck.

"This must be huge," Z added, having also expressed her incertitude from hearing Cruger's news.

"That was my insertion as well, officers. There are a select number of S.P.D.'s clients who the council feels needs to be further – _researched._

"You mean spied on?" Sydney asked.

"In looser terms, yes."

"Oh joy," Z said looking back to her power-to-be. "So we're really given these things as a cover up for some espionage gig. What a waste of time."

"And money," Syd added, equally unpleased.

"On the contrary, Rangers," Doggie said raising a paw. "These powers were created with B-Squad in mind. After our victory over the Troobian military, the U.D.C. found your squad worthy of first utilizing these unprecedented powers. This was before the fact of the buyout of the Centurion police service."

"Still," Sky interjected, apparently agreeing with Syd and Z, "This seems a little shady for S.P.D. What's going on, Commander? This isn't the Space Patrol Delta way to go behind civilians' backs."

A disillusioned growl escaped Cruger's mouth.

"I understand, Rangers, but these are your orders and I cannot change them. You will report to Delta Launch in one week, 7 A.M. sharp. Are we understood?"

The B-Squad officers exchanged reluctant nods before saluting their commander.

"Yes, sir," they answered.

Unexpectedly to Cruger and B-Squad, the doors of the lab slid open to the sound of robotic barking. In came S.P.D.'s gear-grinding _pet_ R.I.C., the robotic interactive canine. The atamatronic animal pointed his paw to Cruger as Boom came hurrying into the room with his arms full of long-pointed cases.

"Hey, guys! Glad I found you."

"Here comes _the boom_," Syd snickered anticipating his fall over R.I.C. whom he did not see with the items in hand blinding his vision.

Luckily, the gadget engineer stopped short of the mechanical mutt and invited B-Squad to each take one of the black objects in his grasp.

"Wicked sweet! Scabbards!" Bridge said gladly accepting the empty case, being the fact he noticed immediately after. "With no sword?"

"Those are still be prepped by Sophie, but I wanted to find you guys and show you now the rest of your arsenal," Boom explained handing the last scabbard to Sky.

The squad captain examined the sword case and appeared pleased with its craftsmanship.

"Not that I'm complaining – these are great – but wouldn't these be a tad intrusive to carry along wherever we go? Bridge asked running a hand over the smooth sold-black exterior.

"On contraire, Blue Ran-jair. These babies effortlessly hook on to the backs of your suits. When needed, just grab and pull. You'll be able to cut into robot hyney with virtually no delay!"

"Sweetness. We'll be like the Storm Rangers!"

"Then we better trade colors, sweetie," Z said hoping Bridge wouldn't get the joke right away – which he didn't.

"I see the U.D.C. forgot one of the most important essentials to human life support," Sky commented looking back to the suit display.

"Uh… what is that?"

"BREATHING. Where are the helmets, Boom?"

"OH, right. There are no helmets."

"No helmets?" Bridge asked completely mystified by the idea.

"These suits are way beyond their time, guys," Boom said coming to stand beside the glass display. "Thanks to Omega Ranger, we were able to further our present day weaponry years ahead of their previous availability – from the future to be exact."

"So how does it work?" Syd queried.

"It's complex to explain, but just think of an invisible energy wave consuming your head whole," Boom said waving his hands randomly about his head, sending an amused look between Syd and Z over the awkward demonstration. ""This wave acts like a vent of sorts and takes in oxygen that your thermo suits store for oxygen-free space – like … like space!"

"And we're the first to test these things? This doesn't sound reassuring, Commander," Sky said expressing the collective doubt of his squad.

"I assure you, the preliminary tests from U.D.C. show all items are functional, including the oxygen agitator," Cruger explained to the officer. "Boom, please escort B-Squad to the training room I reserved in 4B. They must become familiar with the other items in their arsenal."

"Yes, sir," Boom saluted the Syrian. "Let's go guys."

B-Squad filed out the laboratory behind Boom, with R.I.C. bringing up the rear. Once the door shut, Doggie turned to his wife Isinia already knowing she had his thoughts read.

"I suppose you're already thinking of someway to intervene with U.D.C.'s mission for your Rangers?" Isinia asked, her voice filled with uneasy feelings that her husband could possibly dawn the Shadow Ranger costume once again.

"Not a plan per say. However, I will keep a close watch on the situation. I only see grave trouble ahead for Space Patrol Delta and I won't have my Rangers put their necks on the line where it's not necessary."

Isinia put her paw on Doggie's and between them shared the identical look of worry that a war was brewing. With change comes fear, and with fear – chaos. Chaos was coming.


	3. Far and Deep

_Thanks for the replies / views, guys. Drop me a comment some time and let me know what you think.

* * *

_

SPD: Return of the Machines

Chapter 3

What's paradise in the eyes of one man is an undesirable, unlivable ruin to another. _Ruin_ would hardly be the word to describe his setting for the past ten months he thought; his mind still in a fuzzy haze from his slumber. It was heaven with many trees, rivers, and happy faces. The rush of a great water fall met his ears as his eyes became fully adjusted to the sunlight spilling into the bamboo-built boat cabin. The man sat up, naked head to toe save the white sheet covering his lower half. Moving the dreadlocks out his face, he gazed to his right to the now empty space previously occupied by the most gorgeous woman he's ever met. He smiled to himself, knowing where she was. The smile was enough to forget his sore arms and chest. Small scratches and a bruise was the result of another day of hard labor without a clean shirt. _Nothing a few days can't heal_ he thought.

"What time is it?" the dark man asked himself, his eyes turning to the sun-soaked window.

Judging by the temperature and air, noon was rapidly approaching. The man tossed back the white sheet and located the black silk shorts at the foot of the bed. He put them on and made his way to the strings of large tan beads that was the door of the cabin. He passed through as the beads stroked his muscled black skin. There she was with her back turned and body wrapped in the plain beige comforter that earlier covered both their bodies. Her eyes overlooked the many miles of river ahead.

_Astonishing_ his heart whispered. As if she heard the man, the Indian turned to face her admirer with an equally peaceful, subtle smile. Her long black hair, previously tied in an intricate knot, was free and gently blew in the warming breeze. Their eyes met as they drew closer; her big, dark brown eyes to his love and sleep filled eyes of the same color.

"Just another ten minutes and we'll be home," she said, her lips neigh to his.

"Sounds like enough time to me," the black twenty-something said before connecting his lips to hers.

The lock was sweet but temporary as she drew back.

"You're spoiling me you know, Jack."

"How can I resist the most beautiful woman in all of India? Nahi, you're a goddess," Jack said attempting to reconnect the broken kiss, which she denied again.

"What?" Jack asked hiding his peeve.

Nahi's eyes searched Jack's as she sought the words to ease into her confession.

"You know what we're doing could have me disowned from my family, right? My sister is starting to suspect something as well," she said, her words causing Jack's hands to fall away from her hips.

"We've had this talk let's saaaay – ten times now?"

"But we've never discussed what comes with you taking my virtue, Jack."

"Taking? I exactly didn't have to—"

"Focus here," Nahi warned. "Once in town, I'm going to see a doctor. I think there's a possibility I may be … you know."

Jack knew immediately from her tone and word choice what she referring to. His eyes responded accordingly as they enlarged and looked away to the choppy river off to the side.

"Whoa," Jack managed to get out, the silence following the one-word response lingering uncomfortably.

"Are you mad?" Nahi asked, her lowered eyes peering up to Jack's.

"No, don't be silly," Jack said looking again at the woman before him. His eyes sobered quickly. "I knew what I was doing and so did you. If it happens, it happens. I'm not going anywhere. I'm not like that."

"How can I be sure? You're only here until you choose to move on to the next mission field."

"I've been for a while now. It's safe to say I've made this my field … and my home."

Jack swallowed his words, hard. He said what he long pondered concerning his living situation, and his mission more over. Leaving New Tech to explore the world brought him to places he only dreamt of as a child. Along his side was then girlfriend Ally Samuels, who at one point he considered marriage with. The relationship dissolved as quickly as it blossomed, giving Jack an important lesson on love and the pitfall of rushing into things. All wasn't lost in the confusion. An acquaintance became the friend he never wanted and inspired him to take his vision to help the poor worldwide. That same acquaintance watched the melodrama unfold from his perch on the cabin rooftop. Jack took notice of the alien's presence from the corner of his eye.

"Good morning, Piggy," Jack greeted his cohort.

The scaled reptilian, whose choice of clothing these days consisted of a pair of red surfer shorts and a bare chest with a pooka-shell necklace, nodded in return as a tire covered in green algae came up on his fish hook.

"Mmm, the delicacies of this putrid planet," Piggy said gathering the glop into his man-hooves, a portion of the mess dripping down his scaly brown torso. "Don't mind me, lovebirds. I'm in my own little world here while you have it out."

"We're not having it out," Jack said, annoyed.

"So what you're saying is … you're staying? With me here and the children in our village?"

The _children_ Jack sighed internally. He had fallen in love with their sincere, smiling faces. Even in this day and age, poverty still has its hold on rural areas of otherwise prosperous countries like India. Depending on the area, conditions were unlivable. Education was not a given, nor was food, clothing, or shelter. Following a string of natural disasters, a small village like Rafasha could endure anything, as long as there were good people willing to help, good people like former Power Ranger Jack Landors.

The once B-Squad captain also fell in love in the more practical sense of the word. There she was wrapped in a beige comforter, the only thing standing between Jack and her God-sculpted, nude body. There wasn't an inch Jack hasn't explored of the tone, brown frame. It was only a week after their initial meeting when they first became intimate. With the hours they spent together with the children during the day and enjoying each other's company at night, it was only a matter of time the new guy in town became better _familiar_ with his hostess.

Nahi waited for Jack's response. Nothing came, save the faint chirping of birds off in the distance.

"_Fine_, Jack."

An angered Nahi returned to the cabin. Jack, remaining mum, turned his gaze to the river ahead. He leaned against the wooden railing, turning his attention next to the breaking water around the boat as Nahi's question replayed in his head. India was beautiful, it was pure, untouched, blessed by nature – the complete opposite of his previous place of residence. A mental picture of the smoggy, concrete metropolis called New Tech City formed in Jack's mind. The contrast between the two worlds was stark. Crowded sidewalks and grid-locked streets sandwiched by towering glass skyscrapers was all Jack knew. There was a whole other world to be discovered and missionary work was the way there. Jack's own parents were missionaries. He remembers the stories as a kid in his pre-homeless days how his mother and father were employed as mission directors for the local Red Cross chapter in town. The charitable mentality stuck with Jack, even through the days when he needed the help the most.

Having been with S.P.D. equipped Jack to be a more efficient servant of the needy. The icing on the cake was he got to share the experience with someone he deeply cared for. In the end, that relationship did not last. Jack's love for the mission, however, did. Everyday he would think of her and S.P.D. It's not easy to get over things one truly cares for, but Jack found himself thinking of S.P.D. more than anything else. _What an experience_ Jack mused in silence. The things he was able to do, the power he wielded when morphed, the places he traveled to – there was nothing like it that gave him the completion he long sought. Even missions did not compare.

"But I made a choice," Jack whispered, his eyes still entranced in the bubbling white cauldron of the water's breaking surface.

"What choice would that be?"

Startled, Jack jumped to find Piggy at his side. The reptilian wiped his arm across his mouth from the green goop he earlier snacked on.

"Don't do that," Jack warned.

"Why so glum, chum? Trouble in paradise?"

"You can say that."

"I'll never understand you humans. At night, you'll make enough noise to wake the jungle with your mating rituals and then by morning you'll spat and bicker like a couple of Alzarian goat dogs! Will you two make up your minds?"

Jack shook his head, having to smile at the observation only one outside the species could make.

"Piggy, if you understood the complexity of the human female mind, you'd understand."

"Oh I know plenty about their kind, and your's," Piggy said leaning against the rail with Jack. "I know mankind is privy to abandon heir responsibility if the situation calls for more than they're willing to give."

"Then spare _me_, Piggy. What is it you're getting at?"

"Simple. That Indian princess you're shacking up with may be carrying Jack Jr. and you're not going to hang around."

"Hold on a second. She _may_ be pregnant, meaning she may not be. Second, what'd I tell you about eavesdropping?"

"It's only eavesdropping if you get caught?"

"No, Piggy!"

"Cut me some slack, Dreads. We're traveling at snail's pace down a river for two days with no source of entertainment but licking the slop off of trash – sub-par slop at best!"

"But what makes you think I'm leaving?"

"The fact that you didn't say so. Geesh! It's typical Earth human behavior! Your parents' abandonment has led you to treat your own relationships the same."

"Piggy, unless you want to end up bacon for my next breakfast, I suggest you shut up now."

"What'd I say!"

"You know _nothing_ about my parents, alright? Drop it."

"It's true, isn't it though? It's how you view your relationships, with as little commitment as possible. Just enjoy the ride and leave when it's over, right?"

Jack stayed quiet. Piggy continued.

"You gave up on the orphanage to go it alone on the streets, you joined S.P.D. only to leave only after a year, then you drop Ally in half that time – _if_ half. Now you're ready to do the same with Pocahontas here."

"Piggy, I asked you to come on this trip as a companion, not to be my personal shrink."

"Well tough! I'm bored! All this fresh air and nature can really drive someone mad! But I'll finish, Mr. Crabby Shorts. Do yourself a favor and stick around if she is with child. If she isn't, then let's split and head back to the States. S.P.D. will be waiting for you."

Jack furrowed his brows. "S.P.D.? What makes you think I'm going back there?"

"Well you have been grumbling about it in your sleep lately."

"What the hell, Piggy? You're watching me sleep, too?" Jack asked balling a fist.

"Nahi told me! I swear!" Piggy said raising his hands in defense.

Jack offensive stance digressed; his eyes cast back again to the river.

"I have been thinking about S.P.D," he admitted, reluctantly.

"And?"

"I don't know! … I don't know."

Piggy reached over and placed his paw on Jack's shoulder. "Well if things go the way I think they will, you can go back where you belong, back to S.P.D."

Jack acknowledged Piggy's words with a subtle nod. The alien left the brooding ex-Ranger to himself to think.

* * *

The silent, starry vacuum called space became disrupted as the S.P.D. ship Hive blasted full speed ahead, its course set for the planet Fernovia. In the hull of the honeycombed vessel sat five young cadets, each one whose age was no greater than the one seated center of the cockpit ring. Cadet Benjamin Worthen grimaced mentally knowing how long the flight would be. He glanced to his left, then to his right. His fellow C-Squad cadets bore the identical drab gray uniform he was now wearing. Gone was the green B-Squad officer uniform he greatly boasted of over the past two months. Returning the outfit was not a pleasurable task after learning of B-Squad's pending departure.

_If they did want me as their Green Ranger, they wouldn't have had me return the uniform. … This is so bogus…_

Without C-Squad's knowing, Hive was being monitored. Light years away, in the depths of a dark, cold control room, a large display panel mantled on the end wall ran a live feed of the fast-moving S.P.D. ship. Smaller monitors encompassed it, these monitors also featuring Hive in its set course to Fernovia. A being seated center watched in silence, his body hidden in the shadows, save for his boots, which the light emitting from the monitors gave obscure visibility to. His cold metallic feet shuffled slightly as another evil thought ran through and lit the triad of crystal crowns pieces atop his head.

The doors behind the seated being slid open, temporarily allowing more light into the dark quarters. The standing being also was concealed by the surrounding darkness, but its outer-shell was distinctly female. The heart-shaped hips, the Jackie O hair-do, the harp-like bow clutched in her thin, steel fingers, and glowing, soulless eyes to match. The narrowed slits watched quietly, expecting a word from her still and patient—

"Husband?" the accented voice called, her voice echoing into the room.

A moment of silence passed before her male counterpart answered.

"Yes, dear?" came his reply of the same accent, English more specifically.

"What is it you are watching?"

"I am watching Space Patrol Delta attempting to repair itself after our grand assault on Fernovia."

The female figured proceeded and came to her husband's side. She rested her bow beside the chair and rested the freed hand atop of his.

"Is something troubling you, my love?" the seated one asked.

"Not at all. Our day of reckoning is upon us. I am anything but troubled."

"Good," the husband said, pleased. "S.P.D.'s Nebula cadets have arrived on Fernovia and cadets from Earth are headed in that same direction, undoubtedly to join the relief efforts."

"As expected."

"Yes," the _male_ said now standing. " The chess pieces are going where I calculated them to go and the pawns are in place. Our victory is at hand and S.P.D. will be none the wiser to see it coming!"

A maniacal laughter broke free from his mouth breeched the quiet air, filling the entire room. The wife, too, joined in the insanity-inspired bellowing as she raised up linked hands with her husband and celebrated in what they believed to be the second coming of the Machine Empire.

The husband lowered their coupled hands and looked to his wife.

"This time there will be no more miscalculations. Victory is ours."

* * *

In major contrast to the brewing evil far away in space, the people of New Tech City carried on as the usual afternoon would predict. The streets were alive with traffic and pedestrians making their way downtown, some homebound. A bustling street corner was alive with hip hop as a group of dancers and a boom box drew a sizable crowd. The five Nike-geared lizard humanoids back flipped in a counter-clock wise dance and then into each other, forming one incredibly-sized lizard in an eye-blink metamorphosis. Zipping by the cheering spectators came four teenagers on skateboards. Leading the pack was a boy in a baggy white shirt and blue jeans, just shy of driving age. His short red curls and freckles singled him out amongst his company, the other three being identical to one another – triplets to be precise.

"You saw that, Ty? That lizard stole your bit!" Sam hollered, his mouth wide with a grin.

"Yeah I know! He doesn't know how we Triforians do!" came the three-time spoken response from the boys in black.

With a quick leap, each Ty railed atop an empty park bench and touched back down as one whole being. Sam and Ty screeched to a stop in front of the burger joint they became solid patrons of since meeting at the academy. Going inside, they were instantly and warmly greeted by the ethnic staff behind the counter and kitchen line. As ethnic as they come, a gray rodent-like creature waltzed up to the cash register in full Phat Burger attire, his demeanor less than receptive than his peers'.

"Can I help you?" the cashier asked, dully.

"Oh no, Sam. We can't eat here!" Ty said looking to his friend. "This place has rats!"

The rodent being, name-tagged as Gary, watched apathetically at the boys laughed their heads off. Gaining control of himself, Sam stepped forward to the counter and pointed to the menu board above.

"I'll take the usual – number two, no onion, extra pickles," Sam said still enjoying the smile from the routine gag.

"And would you like to upsize that for 39 cents more today?" Gary asked, uninspired.

"Hmm…. I have to think about that," Sam said turning around. "Ty? Should I upsize?"

"Gosh I don't know, Sam. Every time we come here you don't upsize. Maybe you should consider investing the nominal surcharge to enjoy a larger portion of their Phat Fries and Phat Cola."

"Well if I did that every time, then I'd really be fat!"

Gary, privy to this part of the ordering process, waited quietly for the wasteful exchange to end.

"Being first string on S.P.D.'s new football team and being in the gym five days a week, I really don't think you'll suffer if you splurge just this one time," Ty argued.

"I guess you're right," Sam said turning back to Gary. "But then again, I'm a creature of habit. I'll have to go with a _no_ on the upsize."

"Fine. Is that all?" Gary asked ready to conclude the first of the two unwanted orders.

"Oh I see you have a new desert on the menu," Sam said rubbing his chin as if in deep thought. "What do you think of an M&M Double Fudge Milkshake, Ty?"

"Sounds more appetizing than Phat Cola!"

"Sure does!"

Gary's left eye began to twitch, unusually so. Perhaps the weekly routine was finally wearing on the rat Sam thought.

"That'll be it, Gary," he said.

"Yo, Sam! Ain't that your boy, Sky?"

The red head turned and looked out the window where a man and his robotic canine went jogging by. R.I.C. kept a foot ahead of his master as the two headed down the slopping sidewalk. Sky, decked in the active wear designated for a Red Ranger, pulled on the black leash to tell his companion they had arrived at their destination.

"Stay here, boy," Sky said taking the leash and tying it around the closest lamppost.

R.I.C. sat as he watched the Red Ranger enter the corner side coffee shop alone. The jingle at the door caught the attention of a young twenty-something female behind the counter, plus some patrons who also recognized the man in the red shirt and black track pants.

Sky scanned the small shop and saw the friendly wave of a brunette in a white collared blouse and black pants. The Ranger made his way to the table and took the opposite seat.

"Alisha, hey. Sorry I'm running behind. I ran to get here," Sky said apologetically.

The girl shrugged as the aging sun stroked her dark Hawaiian facial features through the adjacent window.

"It's okay. I'm used to it," Alisha said offering an assured smile. "But it comes off your time you know."

"Which is perfectly fine. You've been more than gracious to allow me in your schedule."

"Enough butt kissing, Tate. Let's get down to business here," Alisha said producing a file from the briefcase seated at her feet.

Sky watched as the woman, who appeared not much older than himself, looked over the collection of reports pronged inside the manila folder. He recalled from their first meetings how bold she was with her questioning and how it scared him to have to be so brutally honest with a complete stranger. The passing months allowed the Ranger to grow more comfortable with the woman who knew almost nothing about, despite his earlier attempts.

"I have to say, Sky, I like what I'm seeing with your progress," Alisha said looking up from the folder.

With a half-smile, Sky nodded. "And?"

"And … I feel we should begin another phase to aid in your recovery."

"What? Why?"

Alisha closed the folder with a stern look. "Because I don't do quick fixes, Sky. You have issues that could potentially lead me to recommend your dismissal from Space Patrol Delta."

Sky's face grew hot at the words. Alisha continued.

"Get mad if you want. I know it's not what you want to hear. The road to recovery can be treacherous – but it doesn't have to be if you just stick to the plan I give you."

Sky leaned in and lowered his voice. "What else is there? It's been four months and we've discussed everything possibly related to my addiction. Hell, I've passed two random drug tests. What more is there?"

"Anger, Sky. You have anger issues. And we both know from what," Alisha shot back, also in hushed tones.

The Red Ranger wanted to laugh at the ridiculousness he found her statement to be. He digressed instead as the waitress from the counter approached the table.

"Can I get you anything, officer?" she asked removing a pen from the pouch of her apron, her smile and eyes solely on Sky.

"No. Thank you."

"Are you sure? It's on the house."

Alisha looked at Sky, then the waitress who was twirling a lock of hair around her finger.

"Actually, he would like what I was having," she said raising her mug. "Tall double mocha latté, skim milk, skim whip topping."

The waitress, and her deflated grin, departed from the table. Sky shot Alisha a look.

"What? You declined," she said setting her mug down. "Let's focus here. Based on my evaluation, you're still wounded and need closure fast."

"Closure? What's there to get closure over? She broke up with me and I don't care. She didn't keep her promise and that makes her a damn liar."

"Sky, listen to me. She did the right thing. If she didn't really care for you, she wouldn't have said anything. But she did."

Silent in his anger, Sky averted his eyes from Alisha's. The "psychologist" continued.

"And now that you're going on an extended trip with her present, not beginning to resolve this issue could be hazardous to your recovery, even a catalyst for a relapse to your—"

"NO. No way. My last sample proved I'm clean."

"Yes, but that was a month ago today," Alisha said reaching into her briefcase.

Her hand produced a clear and corked vile. Sky shook his head in disbelief.

"Alisha, please," he began to protest.

"Do you have something to hide, Sky?" Alisha asked setting the vile on his side of the table. "Go in the bathroom and make."

"Isn't there a legal regulation prohibiting this practice outside a licensed medical office?"

"There sure is, but then again I'm not a licensed physician or psychologist. That's why people like yourself pay me the big bucks for my private services," Alisha winked.

Sky leaned in and lowered his voice again. "You know I have enough evidence on you to shut your so-called services down, right?"

"Yet you pay for it, as do the other high profile members of this corrupted crap hole of a city we live," Alisha said leaning in to Sky's face, her voice also lowered. "I'd rethink your attempt to threaten my business before you leave Earth. I've been more than gracious to shade down the reports I hand your commander just so you can keep your badge, in case you've forgotten."

Alisha pushed the vile next to Sky's hands. "Now be a good boy and make."

Hesitant, Sky took the vile and headed in the direction of the men's room. Alisha turned in her seat to make sure he entered. He had.

_If she's not going to care about you and you're not going to care about you, then who will, Tate?_


	4. Destination Earth

_Busy times. Started a new position at work and can no longer steal time to write like I used to, but here it is. As always, leave your feedback.

* * *

_

SPD: Return of the Machines

Chapter 4

The morning was still young for the scientists and doctors who walked their way to Delta Launch outside Galaxy Command. Heading across the outdoor catwalk connecting the towering glass building to the fleet of waiting S.P.D. crafts, Dr. Katherine Manx appeared to be in good spirits. She walked with a bag over one shoulder and a large suitcase clutched with both paws. The length of Kat's stay required more than what she was used to carrying, the simple black skirt and the baby blue blouse she was wearing being the last articles of clean clothing with her. She also dearly missed her S.P.D. family on Earth.

Kat's eyes took in the cloudy blue skies pass the edge of Delta Launch, a reminder that Galaxy Command was indeed a sky base. The entire perimeter was gated by giant stretching clouds, hidden miles away from onlookers passing by.

"Kat!"

The feline turned at the sound of her name being called. Running down the catwalk was Dr. Jameson in civilian attire – gray slacks and a navy sweater. A smile pursed Kat's lips, but quickly retracted when she saw the look of urgency on his face. She set her suitcase down.

"Kat, I'm glad I caught you," Jameson said catching his breath.

"Just in time," Dr. Manx said attempting to smile again, but failed. "Is something the matter?"

Ignoring the question, Jameson dug into his pocket and produced a black case, rectangular in shape. He held it out in both of his hands. Kat's perplexed scowl baited Dr. Knalk to explain.

"I really can't say much about this," Jameson said looking intently into her eyes. "But when they come, _you'll know_."

"I'm sorry, Jameson. Can you explain?"

"I cannot. I'm sorry, Kat," Dr. Knalk said looking to his left, then his right. He leaned near her left ear, and lowered his voice. "They might be watching. I want you to know … I've never met someone like you. I sincerely enjoyed our time together."

"I –- me too … Jameson. But what do you mean they—"

Not letting her finish, Jameson pressed his lips to Kat's. Clearly caught off-guard and unsure how to react, Kat remained still. The kiss lasted all but two seconds before he pulled away.

"I may never see you again, but if by chance I do, I'll be able to explain. Be safe, Katherine."

He placed the black box into her paws and sprinted away.

"Jameson!" Kat called out.

The doctor didn't look back. He ran until he made it into the building and disappeared from sight. Overwhelmed by the collision of emotions, Kat unzipped her shoulder bag and slipped the case inside. She picked up her suitcase and hurried away to the Earth-bound S.P.D. craft.

* * *

The sun ascended over New Tech City as the morning ushered in the chorus of traffic noise, pedestrians, and all other life. On the giant landscape of S.P.D. headquarters, it wasn't unusual to find training classes at the break of sunlight. Some cadets jogged in small packs, some took part in instructor-led sparing, and many were going through the elaborate, and much hated, obstacle course that only one unique mind could devise. Bridge Carson, sporting his Blue officer uniform, wrote notes on his LED pad as E-Squad newcomers struggled their way though the muddy gauntlet of old tires, monkey bars and roped walls. The officer smirked as a male cadet lost his footing over his first wall and came crashing into the mud below.

"Ooh, just plain nasty," Bridge said making note of the setback. "Proving again walls are not your friend."

Across the lawn was a circle of female and male cadets suited in white fencing outfits. Standing center was Pink officer Sydney Drew with her sword at the throat of a fallen cadet and her foot on his chest.

"Defeated," Syd said removing the sword. "And pitiful. Get up, cadet."

The cadet stood and took his place back in the circle. Syd removed her mask and looked intently at the surrounding mix of E and D-Squaders.

"Under ten seconds, I soundly unarmed my opponent and had him under my feet. Can anyone tell me how this happened?"

No one dared to answer. The Pink Ranger shook her head and masked herself again.

"Next victim, please."

Relatively close by, a kata was being fluidly executed by fifteen cadets in a perfect three by five formation. Front and center was Red officer Sky Tate deep in observation. Standing with arms crossed, his shaded eyes scanned the students thoroughly for a deviant. Not one was found, disappointing Sky. How he would love to take pleasure in singling out a cadet and instructing him _loudly_ in front of his peers. Right then his previous conversation with Alisha came into memory. _Anger_. The weapon and combat specialist quickly tucked away his thirst to embarrass an unlucky student and continued his silent observation.

The routine A.M. training would last for hours without interruption, today however being the exception. The sound of engines broke the humid Californian air as a great shadow cast itself over the academy. All heads looked up as S.P.D. Hive made itself visible through the clouds. Minutes later the craft touched down on the empty grass lot behind the base. Four figures made their way outside the academy to meet the ship's occupants – Anubis and Isinia Cruger, Boom, and Yellow officer Elizabeth Delgado.

The staircase descended from the opening hatch, where three C-Squad cadets came walking out to greet their commanding officers. The trio saluted Commander Cruger.

"Welcome back, C-Squad. I trust your travel was without incident?" Commander queried.

"Yes, sir," spoke the black man of his Caucasian and Asian American company.

"Cadet Williams, is Cadet Worthen inside completing docking sequence?" Z asked looking up from her LED pad.

"Yes, ma'am," the same man answered. "Shall I retrieve him for you?"

"Yes, when he is finished. I'd like to speak with him in my office immediately when he is free."

Cadet Williams saluted the officer and ascended up the stairs as a line of Fernovian cadets appeared with luggage in hand. Z took notice of their quiet demeanor as they descended. Inside she frowned when she saw smaller ones huddling close to who were presumably their parents. It was clear these were just not cadets of S.P.D. There were families without a home. Z put on a welcoming smile hoping to communicate her optimistic outlook toward her peers.

The Fernovian cadets and staff lined up before Commander Cruger as the last five occupants made their appearance on the staircase – the A-Squad. The five officers bore their respective uniforms denoting their color and rank. Red stepped down first, followed by Blue, then Green, Yellow, and Pink. Their kind was nearly indistinguishable with only minor variances making each one identifiable. The plant-based life forms stood ahead of their company of fifty and saluted Commander Cruger.

"Welcome, A-Squad, and all cadets of Fernovia," Anubis said taking a step forward. "Allow me to be the first to welcome you to S.P.D. Earth station. Though the reason you are here is under unfortunate circumstances, know you are welcomed. Be assured your transition will be as smooth as we can possibly make it."

"Thank you, Commander Cruger," Mika, the Red officer, spoke on behalf of his camp. "There are no words to express our gratitude, sir."

"No words are necessary, Officer," Anubis said extending his paw. "S.P.D. takes care of its own."

Mika reached out and shook the paw, having attempted a smile to express his gratitude. Cruger continued.

"If everyone would follow Boom here inside into the academy, he will direct you to your living quarters. Officer Delgado will provide you with access cards immediately after."

Boom nodded and waved the Fernovians along. Isinia coupled her paw with Doggie's and pecked his cheek.

"Have I ever told you how cute you look when you're being diplomatic?" she asked her husband.

"No, but we can discuss it in private … _now_ if you want," Doggie said, his growl low.

"Now?" Isinia snickered, her tail wagging beneath her garb.

Z, knowing the two were oblivious to her presence, smiled at the exchange as the Syrians hurried away. The smile dissolved quickly as the officer remembered how much she hated love. The object of her rancor came into sight as Sky came walking up. Z pretended not to notice, having buried her eyes in the contents on the LED screen.

"Cute, Z," Sky said standing in front of her. "I'm not here to be ignored however. I came to see A-Squad."

"They already went inside," Z said with her eyes still on the screen. "Don't you have a class you're supposed to be teaching?"

"I gave them five," Sky answered. "But thanks for checking up on me, _captain_."

"Anytime, _loser_," Z said turning to go inside.

Sky, with a broken resolve, watched his Yellow officer depart.

"Z!"

"What?" she asked, annoyed.

"I... I've been…"

"I've been what? Don't waste my time, Sky."

"No, wait. I've been seeing someone, a doctor I mean."

"Whatever. I don't care," Z said turning around again.

"Z, wait."

Yellow Ranger stopped, but did not turn around this time. Sky continued.

"I'm trying, Z. I honestly am trying. … I guess what I'm saying is—"

"You're trying. I get it!"

"Let me finish! I'm trying to tell you something here."

Z turned around with her pad snuggled to her chest. "Well?"

"My doctor says we need to talk about us. I have … some issues," Sky admitted, hesitantly.

"Yeah, ya think?"

"Can we get together some time and talk? There are some things I need to ask you."

"I don't know," Z said looking back at the line of Fernovians entering the base. "With the Green Ranger decision this week and our simulation training beginning soon … I don't know."

"Can you let me know, like soon?"

"Okay. That's fine I guess," Z shrugged. "Is that all?"

"I guess so."

Without another word, Z left and followed the last Fernovians inside. Sky watched the glass door shut until she was fully out of sight. The steps of feet clanging against metal redirected the officer's attention. Cadet Ben Worthen and Cadet Bo Williams descended the stair ramp.

"I'll catch up with you later, bro," Ben said stalking toward Sky. "Officer Tate, may I have a moment of your time?"

"You have forty-five seconds before I return to my class, cadet" Sky said looking at his watch. "Go."

"Without sugar-coating it, just tell me. Am I still a candidate for B-Squad Green?"

Sky stifled his laugh. "When have I ever sugar-coated anything? Ben, you're as immature as any hormone-driven, undisciplined, self-righteous claude here at the academy. The only thing that sets you apart is you're a great shot and you somehow managed to remain head of both my weapons and combat classes this semester. How, I can't figure. You're either really that good or just damn lucky 'cause Cadet Williams over there is a distant second and personally I like him a whole lot better than I like you."

"I'll take that as a compliment, sir."

"I'd call it a miracle I'm not the only one voting in the next Green. You have favor with others here, but to me you're a thorn in my backside. And that's your forty-five, cadet. Better pray the majority rules in your favor."

Sky hurried back around the base leaving Ben standing alone. The effort it took the cadet to keep his cool amidst Sky's berating ended as he extended both middle fingers high into the air.

"I got your Green Ranger right here, bitch."

* * *

Complete darkness, and silence – that's all there was. He was oblivious to his surroundings. Possessing only semi-conscious now, his mind raced through the fuzzy haze to make sense of anything as the darkness turned to blinding light. The lid came off the long metal box which he lay immobile. Then came these sounds –mechanical, systematically-made sounds. How desperate he wanted to see where he was. Cold steel hands took ahold of his lifeless arms and brought him up. His feet dragged across the squeaky floor before his body was strapped onto a steel-table top.

"Leave now," a voice called out.

The artificial servants obeyed and filed out the chilling laboratory. Foot steps came into the room; soft first, then louder. A hot, dark presence burned inches from his body, instantly dissolving the cool air that chilled his bruised, battered limbs.

Heavy, unnatural fingers traced the burnt lining of the white spandex suit, causing an iota-sized power burst to tickle the fingertip. The _tracer_ appeared amused with his finding – his prisoner was in fact powerless. He then stared into the broken visor of the imprisoned one, making out two shut and bruised eyes. His own narrowed with evil glee.

"What a remarkable job my Cogs have done. You put up a good fight, Ranger, but your unwillingness to call for backup has cost you dearly."

The captor's eyes fell on the left gloved wrist of the Power Ranger. Where there was a morpher was nothing but the indent of the strap in which it kept fastened.

"Only if you could hear these words, then how sick to your core you would become!" the caped villain said spinning around where the presence of another was felt. "Wife, come see! This fool is just days away from being the greatest weapon ever against Power! Once the Cogs finish reprogramming his morphing device, he will be the grandest general this universe has ever seen!"

"Oh yes, husband. What a glorious day it shall be for our kingdom. Together with your other surprise, the Ranger will lead the largest assault ever seen by mankind. S.P.D. will never see it coming!" the wife giggled ecstatically.

"Yes," the husband said turning back to the prisoner. "And no longer shall I be a prince. I shall claim the victory that will elevate me to the throne where my father once sat. Then the universe will bow to me … _King Gasket!_"

* * *

A Series One Processor Hyper Intelligent Encryptor – the title preceded the humble systems analyst. Sophie worked quietly in a smaller lab down the hall from the Command Center. _Work_ entailed a wire connection from her arm to the computer in which her life-filled eyes concentrated. Her hands were idle at her side. The lab doors managed to steel a portion of her concentration as they slid open.

"How's it coming?" Boom asked with a half eaten sandwich in one hand, a soda can in the other.

"I don't like what I'm finding," Sophie answered returning her focus to the monitor. "Archives have found strong similarities between the energy signature of the portal that let the cargo craft escape from Sky and another energy signature recorded four years ago."

"Whoa, really?" Boom asked propping himself on the stool beside her. "Any signature in specific?"

"There were several that year, time-related for all of them."

Boom's face grew sober at the realization. "Time? Oh my gosh. … you don't mean _time line_, do you? This could be … this could be—"

"Huge! I know," Sophie said sharing the same look of worry. "There are a million things that could be wrong here and only one of them is accurate."

"But – what?"

Sophie's shoulders sunk at the question. "Not even my most complex algorithms can query for an accurate inference."

Boom bit softly on his bottom lip thinking over her confession. He then came to a realization.

"No offense, Sophie, but maybe this isn't something you can figure out this time."

"None taken. I presume you share the same sentiments as I. Call B-Squad while I get back out the system."

"Already on it," Boom said hopping off the stool to find his friends.

Half way out the door, the gadget tester turned back around and snatched the remainder of his sandwich from the table. Sophie managed a half-grin to alleviate her mounting human-like anxiety.

"If I can't project what's happening, there's going to be a long battle ahead. That's for sure."

* * *

The shift from morning to afternoon was grueling. The unrelenting mid-day heat picked up around New Tech City and its centerpiece Space Patrol Delta. Around the academy the fields were now vacant of the cadets that trained hours earlier. Hive was now docked underground, leaving behind its imprint on the back lawn.

As usual on a weekday, the halls of S.P.D. were buzzing. Younger cadets posed as civilians, some with backpacks and some with books in hand as they hurried to their next class period. In the glassy mall-like structure of the commons, other personnel went about their daily business. In the midst of them a girl of fifteen years stood center of the commons. Her inquisitive brown eyes took in the busy scenery. Her mild Hispanic features read apprehension as she looked down at the paper in her left hand, the top of that paper reading _Class Schedule_.

"Wonderful," the girl said proceeding in an unknown direction. "My first day here and I manage to get lost in less than five minutes."

Looking up from her schedule, the girl's eyes grew with fear, having no time to react. The books tucked in her other arm spilled onto the floor as the boy in black fell off his skateboard.

"Watch where you're going!" the girl said, angry.

She got up from the floor and began to gather her things. Her hand went to grab for her science book when a black boot landed atop the cover.

"Maybe you should watch where _you're_ going," the boy said looking down with equal scorn.

"Yeah," said another with the same voice from behind.

The girl looked around her to find three young men with crossed arms, all identical to each other. She knew immediately what kind of person she was dealing with as she got up from the floor.

"How ashamed your people would be to know one of their own became divided for an unjust cause," she said closing the gap between her and the one standing closest.

"Ty, cool it!" a familiar voice to the boy called out.

Sam came beside his friend and placed a hand between the two.

"I have to apologize for my friend here. He some time forgets schism will land him in hot water," the red head said projecting the reminder at Ty rather than the girl.

Ty ended the staring match as his eyes hummed with a soft golden light. Obeying, his two copies wisped away into nothing. The Triforian picked up his board and left the commons.

"Welcome to Space Patrol High," the redhead aid extending his hand. "The name's Sam."

The girl tucked the loose strand of black hair behind her ear and took the hand.

"Novella – but everyone calls me Nova."

Sam creased his forehead and grinned at the same time. "Interesting name." His eyes fell on the paper in her hand. "I see you're new."

"And majorly tardy. Can you help me?" Nova asked handing him the schedule.

Sam scanned over the docket and pointed at the center item.

"You have Mr. Sandernelli's physics class with me and Ty next."

"Ty? That goober who smacked into me?"

"That'd be right," Sam said looking behind Nova. "Oh, you missed a book."

"Don't worry. I got it."

Nova turned around and extended forth her hand. The book reading Physics II began to levitate off the tile and came to rest back into her arm. Sam stood flabbergasted.

"Just the book I'll need," she smiled. "Lead the way, Sam."

The two began walking across the commons. Sam remained perturbed from Nova's demonstration.

"How –- you have powers?"

"Don't be silly. It's nothing new for a Kerovian. – Did I forget to mention that?" Nova asked.

"Yeah," Sam said breathing easier. "So, uh, what brings you to S.P.D. Earth?"

"My parents," Nova said in a less enthused tone. "They feel attending the _universally renowned_ S.P.D. Earth Station would look good on my resume."

"Sounds like your parents really care about your future."

"I guess."

Now inside a hall of the school wing, the two made their way upstream to their next class. Up a level in the administration wing of the academy were Officer Carson and Cadet Worthen also headed to their own destination. Rounding the corner, Bridge's psychic powers went off. He placed his hand out in front of Ben.

"What is it, boy? Timmy stuck down the well?" Ben asked knowing his superior was receiving a premonition.

"No, not danger – a familiar energy of some sort," Bridge answered resting two fingers on his temple.

The reason for his offset rounded the corner – five reasons. Bridge fell into a defensive stance, alarming both Ben and the five Fernovian officers.

"Relax, man. It's just the A-Squad," Ben said taking a grip on the officer's shoulder.

Nodding, Bridge relaxed his posture.

"It's understandable," Mika, the Red officer, said stepping forward. "Officer Carson had the unpleasurable task of bringing in one of our own awhile back."

"Hydrax," Bridge said remembering the incident clearly. "She was bad news – we were set to wrongly imprison the bounty hunter T-Top for crimes he never committed."

"This is true," the Blue officer, Zinnias, affirmed. "Be it that it may, this is our natural form and we are not bank robbers."

"My apologies, A-Squad," Bridge offered.

"None needed," the Pink officer, Lotus, said also stepping forward. "But if it makes you more comfortable, we can adapt to human form until we return home."

"No, no. You shouldn't have to hide your true form on my account."

"No, really. It's alright. Human is a fine species to imitate. You know what they say – when on Earth, Rome!"

"Or something like that…"

Lotus turned to her squad. "What do you say, guys?"

Smiling, Lotus closed her eyes and concentrated. A pale pink burst of energy appeared at her booted feet and danced upward to the top of her head. Her consumed being shed the light-made coat and peeled away like the leaves of a blossoming pink water lily. Lotus turned back around and revealed herself to the humans.

Ben looked stunned, and pleased, at the sight of the girl that stood before himself and Bridge. Her silky, brown hair rested behind her slender shoulders. The full lips on her flawless Caucasian-colored face smiled at Ben's equally entinced smile. Lotus could tell right then she was going to enjoy being human during her stay.

Mika became enveloped in energy next, followed by the Blue and Yellow officers. The energy peel revealed one more female and two males, each of whom appeared flawless in looks and brawn.

"The name's Ben," the cadet said extending his hand to the Pink officer. "And I'll be your _personal_ tour guide of Earth."

"Charming," A-Squad Green, the only officer not to transform, said proceeding without his squad. "I see the four of you waste no time adapting."

"What's his deal?" Ben asked watching the officer disappear around the corner.

"Baccara? Don't pay him any mind," Lotus said.

"We better catch up though. We have a meeting with Commander Cruger and Commander Sage to get to," Mika said waving his squad along. "Nice to see you again."

"Likewise," Bridge said returning the gesture.

Ben watched the rest of the A-Squad leave from their sight. He pumped his fist into the air and spun around.

"What?" Bridge laughed.

"Did you see her?"

"Who?"

"The Pink one," Ben answered. "I'd like to make some beautiful carbon dioxide for her to breathe in, you know what I'm saying?"

"Yes, actually," Bridge said as the two continued on to their destination. "That's a clever innuendo based on her plant-based organ system requiring carbon dioxide to survive, or to endure consummation, as your proposed case may be."

Ben shook his head. "And there goes another clever joke picked to pieces by Bridge Carson."

"Just doing my thing."

_B-Squad Officers, report to room C12. All B-Squad Officers report to room C12_ the intercom announced.

"That'd be me," Bridge said taking off in the opposite direction. "Fill me in later, Ben. Bye!"

Ben found himself alone and reminded again of the squad level he felt he was to be denied. A determined look took shape on his face as he hurried off to his training class.

* * *

The castle balcony overlooking space was the place Prince Gasket spent the most time contemplating his well-calculated plans to conquer the planet his father failed to apprehend. The palace he established on the vacant rock was just large enough to be a planet and was hidden from S.P.D. and others. It was so well hidden, it was in another dimension – thanks to one piece of technology his Cogs _acquired_ on the planet Onyx.

Walking down the steps of the balcony, Gasket whisked by a single stand with glass casing. Inside, a closed laptop remained dormant and rested peacefully until its next big job. Across the throne room two monstrous-sized Cogs guarded the doors, each equipped with the standard pointed staff most of the robotic soldiers carry.

Ascending the steps of the throne, Gasket seated himself beside his love, Archerina.

"You were up there for hours, husband. I take it the time is near?"

"Indeed," Gasket answered, his voice cold from the inactivity. "The laptop's CPU is still recovering. We nearly lost it transporting our armada over the timeline."

"Yes, but it was worth it. We got the Ranger we were looking for and soon we will be able to bring in more help with technology that present day S.P.D. cannot match. Their destruction is imminent!"


	5. The Machines Cometh

_I really pushed myself to get this done. This will be the last update for a couple of weeks. Going to New York on Saturday and I have tons of school work to finish up, so enjoy. I did my best to proof read as tired as I am. And as always ... leave your comments / reviews!

* * *

_

SPD: Return of the Machines

Chapter 5

Jack Landors was hardly the man to sit still for long periods of time, unless it was navigating a S.W.A.T. Flyer through the nerve-wrecking excitement of enemy fire. He was fully awake from his second nap, knowing the flight had a long way to go before touching down. Most were asleep inside the dimmed cabin, some still watching the in-flight movie and some reading. The flick didn't interest Jack, or his travel companion, who conked out long ago. It was a straight flight now after their third and final stop over in Japan. The two hours at Mikoto International left Jack reminiscing over his last visit to the country. The samurai Katana had been brought into 2025 and was deceived by Broodwing to believe the Rangers wanted to destroy his beloved Kiyoto.

Looking out the window with a reflective gaze, Jack's fondest memories of S.P.D. came pouring in. Was he really going back? He asked himself the question a hundred times and didn't have a clue. Jack's companion gave her opinion the same number of times it seemed. He watched the covered sleeping beauty rest with her head snuggled firmly into the white pillow provided by a flight attendant. He reached his hand to Nahi's and stroked the back of it gently. Going with Jack was a big decision for the India native. She had never been to the United States, or on a plane for the matter. Nahi expressed to Jack her unease of coming to America. There were bad things she was taught as a child to believe, but she wanted to explore things for herself. Jack admired her bravery to step foot into the unknown. It proved to him again how much alike they were.

Brief turbulence shook the plane and the people inside it. It was enough to stir Nahi from her sleep and cause her to wake. Her eyes opened almost immediately, ready and alert.

"What's going on?" Nahi asked turning to her boyfriend for an answer.

"It's fine," Jack said pulling her to his side. He kissed the top of her head to assure her so. "Minor bumps. It's normal."

Nahi unstiffened and relaxed with Jack's muscled arm snaking around her waist.

"I hate flying," she grumbled, poutfully.

"How can you hate it? It's your first time."

"I just do. If we make it off alive and in one piece, then I'll reconsider."

Jack smiled and kissed her head again.

"Go back to sleep, babe. It'll be another few hours until we reach California."

Nahi shut her eyes to slumber once more. Jack began to stroke her head softly as he returned his gaze back out the window. It was clear what the source of the turbulence was – a storm. A crack of lightning filled the darkening sky, then thunder with lightning. Jack's brows knit at the oddity before he pulled down the slider. The former Ranger sat in thought for a moment over what he saw and looked back to the shaded window.

_Something doesn't' feel right..

* * *

_

The inclement weather was shared on U.S. soil. New Tech City, having shined brightly beneath the sun, was now lit up as if night had fallen prematurely. The skies succumbed to darkness with clouds moving rapidly and clumping together above the noisy metropolis. People below hurried along the way, having anticipated a foul storm. Cab drivers worked unphased from the conditions and enjoyed the surplus of business from people looking to shield themselves from the pending rain. What they were expecting, however, was far from what they would be receiving.

Street signs and traffic lights blew in the heavy gusts as trash running along the curbside gutters blew wherever the wind would take it. A homeless alien women, her appearance wrinkled and hidden beneath her hooded sackcloth garb, pushed her cart back into the ally way in which she came. She, too, began to look for shelter, wherever she could find it.

The breeze ways and landscapes encompassing Space Patrol Delta were virtually vacant. School was in its final period and the work day for others was nearing its end as well. On the second floor's academic wing, a classroom of ten fifteen somethings sat silently, most of which who tuned out the lecture from hello. The instructor, scribbling a note onto the LED whiteboard at the front, continued writing as she spoke on the topic at the hand. At the top of the giant screen Power Theory 101 was written in the same steel-like style of the police organization's font lettering.

Sam was one of the few who was into the lecture. Beside him sat Nova, who in contrast, was not into the lecture. The Kerovian was now in her second day at Space Patrol High and already found the experience rather dull. Earth television had formed a picture of a free, excitement-packed world in her mind, but thus far her days have been filled with nothing but school and homework. Nova scribbled on her paper whatever notes her selective hearing would pick up, but her attention was directed toward the gloomy display outside the window.

Behind the slender Kerovian sat Ty, who also could care less for the lecture. The boy in black played with the golden wrist watch he always carried with him, a gift from his parents before he left for Earth. The hands beneath the classic-style plate always read Triforian time. He looked up from the watch and stared at the back of Nova's head. Her long black hair intrigued him. It stood out, much like his rock-hard black and gold spikes. Subtle blonde streaks ran from her head all the way down to her tips. After their run-in yesterday and a berating from Sam, Ty would expect himself to grow in his disdain for Nova, but instead found himself staring. He tore out a piece of paper, scribbled down a note, and folded it in half. He tapped Nova's shoulder with it, which she turned and hesitantly accepted.

Sam caught the exchange from the corner of his eye and became curious. The distraction was just enough to be caught off guard by the instructor.

"Samuel? I asked you a question," Mrs. Vars said looking at the redhead expectantly.

"Oh, uh.. can you repeat the question please?"

Mrs. Vars, an older Caucasian woman in her late forties, did not have a high threshold for students who made her repeat herself, but Samuel was typically one of her best students, so she granted his request without comment.

"What year did we start to see a major shift in the individual the Power selected to become its Rangers?" Mrs. Vars repeated.

"Depends what you call major I suppose," Sam answered, grinning. "But I'm guessing you're referring to the civilian-based powers."

"Yes, Samuel."

"It was 2003 then."

"Correct," Mrs. Vars said scanning the classroom for someone to answer a follow-up question. Her eyes landed on Nova. "Novella, name the Ranger team."

"Huh?" the girl asked quickly concealing the note with her folder.

Mrs. Vars shook her head, also forgiving her on the account of being new. "Name the team who demonstrated the major shift in the Power's selection of its Rangers."

"Oh. Um ... _Wild _Storm?"

"Wild Storm, Novella? There is no Wild Storm team of Power Rangers."

"I believe Nova's meaning to answer Ninja Storm, Mrs. Vars," Sam chimed in. "Possibly confusing them with the Wild Force team."

"Possibly," Mrs. Vars said with a raised brow before turning back to the screen. "The Storm Rangers began to demonstrate powers outside Ranger form, namely from air, water, and earth. Since then, almost every team of Power Rangers have revealed some sort of special, innate ability. This is theorized to be in aligned with mankind's evolution, that is his ability to utilize the Power to its greatest heights, unlike ever seen before."

A student, a lizard humanoid, raised his hand. "What do you mean innate? Are you saying civilian powers were with Power Rangers since birth?"

Mrs. Vars smiled, always grateful for the participation. "In theory, Tristan, yes. Based on testimonials from Rangers who experienced these civilian powers early on in the evolution, it appears the Power merely served as the key to unlocking the dormant, supernatural abilities he or she never knew existed. Conner McKnight, former Red Dino Ranger, for instance, gave S.P.D. researchers information that supports this theory. Prior to becoming a Power Ranger, Mr. McKnight spoke of how unusually exceptional his abilities were for playing soccer. Top schools were closely watching him he said, understanding he could execute plays only few in history have the physical capability of performing."

Ty, not looking convinced, raised his hand.

Mrs. Vars, looking surprised, answered. "Yes, Ty?"

"Maybe he was just that good," the Triforian teen offered. "Who's to say the Power had made him some type of super human?"

"Who's to say it didn't?" Mrs. Vars asked in return. "S.P.D. researchers have investigated his claim throughly, ran tests, and compared them with every physical record Mr. McKnight could produce prior to his contact with the dino gem. The study found his claim to be accurate -- to a degree."

"To a degree?"

"Yes. Some questions remained unanswered. Other studies have supported the research and shed some light on the theory, but until we find something more concrete, it remains .. a theory," Mrs. Vars said, clearly happy with Ty's participation. "But one thing is certain ... no one chooses the Power, the Power chooses ... you."

Nova rolled her eyes as Sam and Ty exchanged glances. Lightning cracked the sky, stealing away the class' attention. The sky grew darker and the wind stronger.

"What's up with that?" Ty asked aloud.

"What an unusual phenomena," Mrs. Vars said approaching the window. She engaged a button on the wall, which activated the blinds to descend. "So let us continue--"

A silent blue light pulsated over the classroom door, indicating the end of the class -- and the school day.

"Or not," Mrs. Vars said, deflated. "We'll continue civilian power theory tomorrow. Your homework assignment is posted on the student portal, due in my inbox my 7 A.M. sharp and not a minute later. That means you too, Ty."

"You got it, Mrs. V," the Triforian said depositing his pen behind his ear.

Nova, having new life in her face, sprung up from her seat and gathered up her belongings. Ty approached her desk, having blocked Sam unintentionally.

"So we're cool?" Ty asked.

"Sure," Nova smiled. "And to answer your question, you can make it up to me Friday night."

"Cool. Any ideas?"

"I'm the new girl, remember? You show me where the fun is."

Gathering his things, Sam promptly headed out the doors. Nova looked pass Ty, having noticed.

"Hey, um, I'll see you tomorrow, Ty," Nova said playfully punching his shoulder.

The girl hurried out the classroom and scanned the crowded hall. There was Sam opening his locker and depositing his belongings. Nova wove her way through the traffic and approached the brooding redhead.

"Hey! Almost missed you there. In a hurry?" Nova asked trying to make eye contact.

Sam stuffed his final book inside the locker and shrugged. "Lots of homework. Better get started."

"Oh. ... How about you show me that Phat Burger place you were telling me about?"

"In this weather? Not a chance."

"Couldn't you just teleport us there?" Nova asked hoping to hear yes.

Sam's forehead creased at the question. "Most people don't know about that. Who told you?"

"Ty. ... Is that a problem?"

Sam shut his locker, hard. "Yes, it is. I don't want people knowing. I try to avoid people who want to use my abilities for personal gain."

"I'm hardly trying to use you, Sam," Nova said somewhat defensive. "Besides, where's the fun if you don't use your powers for a little convenience?"

"I use my powers where they are needed, responsibly. I'd expect you of all people to understand," Sam said beginning to walk.

Following, Nova answered back. "Ty doesn't have a problem using his powers for fun."

Sam stopped walking and faced Nova. "What Ty can do is not a power. That's him being irresponsible because he won't even try to stay balanced."

"But it's still kind of cool."

"No, it's not. If his parents knew what he was doing, he'd be pulled from S.P.D. so quickly it'd make his head spin."

"At least he can live a little. I'm glad I'm away from my parents. Now I don't have to pretend to be this perfect, submissive daddy's girl. I hate it."

"Both your kind and Ty's have their reputations built on a disciplined lifestyle. That's not something to sneeze at, Nova."

"Will you lighten up? No one my age cares for the Kerovian way of life anymore and I bet kids Ty's age don't care for the Triforians' either."

Sam, forcing himself to digress from further comment, checked his watch.

"I have somewhere to be. Have a good evening, Nova."

Piqued, Nova watched Sam walk away.

* * *

An open field .. it was a rare sight in the year 2044. Mostly used for recreational activities, the field was vacant of New Tech citizens who sought a day of fun sans the smog and noise of the city. This was thanks to the brewing lightning storm overhead. The conditions attracted a different crowd that afternoon -- criminals to be precise. A dozen of them marched across the field toward an incredible display of power cut as a wound in mid-air. The swirling pool of purple and red energy crackled, beckoning the criminals to come closer. The gusts of wind grew more violent with every step toward the gateway to the year 2029, and the sky a shade darker. 

Each criminal appeared mechanical in apparence, each one with its own unique weapon either attached at the nose, chest, or hand. A figure appeared at the crux of the portal, its cape waving wildly in the wind.

"Brethren! You have answered my call!" Gasket spoke from within the portal. "Today we embark on a great mission, a mission where our triumph is certain. We take S.P.D. down in 2029 and there will be no S.P.D. for us to battle in 2044!"

Cheers erupted from the machines, but they were short lived. Commotion filled the crowd, some turning and pointing.

"Silence! I'm not done giving my speech!" Gasket ordered.

"My prince!" a monster grunted. "It's them!"

Gasket's demeanor changed, having looked past his minions. Four individual vessels came flying across the field. The nose of each vessel bore the legendary dog head insignia, instantly identified them as--

"S.P.D.!" Gasket shouted. "Always getting in my way!"

The small, hatchless vessels blasted ahead with its silver leader in front and the other three at her side. Police sirens blared beneath the wing tips of the narrow metallic crafts as they drew closer to the gang of fugitives.

Nova Ranger activated the comm. "S.P.D.! We order you to halt!"

"Not this time!" Gasket yelled back, his sword raised high into the air. "Everyone through! I'll handle this!"

The Machine Prince stepped out of the portal way to allow his subjects through. He stalked toward the direction of the oncoming Delta Wingers and charged his sword with cracking blue energy.

"You're in over your heads, Rangers! You can't stop me this time! Take this!"

The bolt of energy released from Gasket's sword and charged toward Nova Ranger. The female leader of A-Squad maneuvered her Winger beneath the blast, just barely missing the attack.

"You're staying right here, Gasket!" Gamma Ranger yelled from his cockpit.

"Yeah! You have something of ours' and we want him back!" Theta Ranger yelled from her's.

"Let's blast this tin can!" Beta Ranger said dialing his attack. "Fire!"

A triple dose of fire power dove at Gasket, which he dodged with a quick leap into the air. The force from the combined attack erupted as an encompassing ring of fire, kicking up grass and debris from the field. Gasket charged his sword in mid-air and fired again. Beta Ranger and Theta Ranger maneuvered the blast by pulling away, forcing them to loop back into formation. Their delay to regroup gave Gasket the opportunity he needed to escape.

"So long, Rangers! Within hours your existence will be no more! Sorry you came for nothing!" Gasket said giving a hearty laugh before disappearing into the portal.

"No!" Nova yelled clenching her controls. "The portal's closing! We have to go after him!"

"But we can't just leave without notifying Commander!" Beta yelled at her.

"We don't have much of a choice. Sam's counting on us!"

Beneath their helmets, Theta, Beta, and Gamma grimaced. They knew it had to be done.

Gasket vaulted through the spectrum of colors that was the tunnelway to 2029. In sight at the portal's end stood Archerina waiting with the inter-dimensional relocater laptop in hand.

"Hurry, husband! The CPU is quickly overloading!" the Machine Princess cried.

"Almost there!"

Behind Gasket, the four Delta Wingers barreled into the tunnel at great speed. Archerina saw A-Squad behind her husband and gasped. Would anyone make it out?

* * *

In 2029, the weather was no better, having remained the same for hours. At the heart of S.P.D. Headquarters sat the prestigious Command Center. Blue light stroked the many computers and the occupants within who worked to assess the weather phenomena outside. 

Sophie sat at a console sorting through various information bits the scanners were working diligently to decode. Even for a cyborg, filling Kat's boots while away was a daunting task. Having to juggle the preparations for B-Squad's pending tour with the ongoing research of the suspicious energy patterns found earlier outside Fernovia was taking its toll on Sophie's inner-clock work. The pony-tailed blonde silenced her yearn for a reboot and continued working.

The doors of the Command Center slid open for B-Squad as they filed in to discuss the matter at hand.

"What do you got for us, Sophie?" Sky asked wasting no time to start the meeting.

"Trouble, that's what," Sophie said spinning around in her chair. "Officer Tate, huge energy spikes outside are a perfect match with the readings your Flyer's scanners recorded on the day your squad fought on Fernovia."

"And that means what?" Z queried.

"A time portal, or possibly a trans-dimensional rip in space!"

Bridge looked shocked. "That's heavy. How is that possible?"

"The better question is _when_ was it possible?" Sophie asked in return. "This energy shares strong similarities from time portals that opened in 2025, your freshmen year as active Rangers."

B-Squad exchanged glances right as the power inside the Command Center started to wane. The lights dimmed for a moment before returning to normal, having reset most of the smaller workstation units as a result. Thunder and lightning followed next, startling Syd and making her stand closer to the guys.

"This is so not cool," the Pink officer said crossing her arms.

"That sounded like it hit near the academy," Bridge said.

The doors of the Command Center slid open one again. Boom hurried inside with a paper in hand.

"Sorry I'm late," the gadget tester said to everyone. "Sophie, you were right. I ran the data through every possible history file S.P.D. allows us access to and it's virtually impossible to pinpoint a significant match."

Sophie took the paper and read it through.

"Well?" Bridge asked.

"He's right," Sophie confirmed. "Random matter particles makes it virtually impossible to know where the time portal leads to, the one outside Fernovia and the one forming outside."

"But that's not the issue," Sky interjected. "It's how it's happening. Look."

The Red officer pointed to main frame which carried a live feed of the inclement weather conditions outside the academy. Trees were becoming uprooted and falling over. Traffic signals fell from their perch and smashed onto the street below. Vehicles were at a stand still in the heart of the metropolis, gridlocked and unable to move safely. Citizens hopped out their cars to find shelter and some just stood gawking at the cruelty of mother nature.

"Majorly creepy," Syd said, her arms still crossed for comfort.

"Whoever's trying to get here is putting through enough power and effort to do so, without care of how much damage they may cause," Sky commented.

"Then let's put an end to it," Z said gasping a hold of her morpher.

"I'm afraid that's not possible, Rangers," Sophie said, grimacing. "It's going to happen. We can only prepare ourselves for what comes through."

"We just can't stay here!" Z said, anxiously.

Sky grimaced, instantly wanting to do something to comfort Z. His attention was diverted however as the howling wind suddenly came to a halt. Everyone in the Command Center stopped what they were doing watched the video feed on main frame. Outside, an eerie silence filled the air. The fleeing citizens of New Tech stopped and turned their faces to the blackened sky. A continuous flashing, presumed to be lightning, lit the clouds. No thunder, no rain, no wind -- only the flashing. Then it happened.

A pool of dark purple energy rent the sky and spiraled downward as if the atmosphere cracked. The abrasion split wider, allowing a swarm of jets entry into the skies of New Tech City. B-Squad and the others inside the Command Center murmured as it became evident what was happening.

"Oh .. my .. God," Syd said cupping her mouth with one hand.

"A full scale invasion," Z whispered, her face reading shock.

The doors of the Command Center slid open, revealing Command Cruger, Commander Sage, and the A-Squad of Fernovia. What they saw on the monitors confirmed their fears. Cruger pointed to his squad.

"Rangers, suit up!"

Nodding, Sky clutched his morpher in one hand and bowed his other arm across the chest.

"Ready!"

Bridge, Z, and Syd drew theirs in the same fashion. "Ready!"

The four thrust their morphers high into the air and made the call.

"S.P.D. S.W.A.T.!"

A blinding display of power tore out the opened shells and deposited holographic images of the B-Squad S.W.A.T. costumes onto the floor. Running forward, Sky, Bridge, Z, and Syd jumped into the holograms allowing the colored light to envelope their entire being, revealing their respective Ranger form.

_Opening zord bay tubes!_

Without haste, the Power Rangers hopped inside and slid down to their waiting S.W.A.T. Flyers.

"I'm in!" Syd said, her chair harness snapping into place.

"Yellow, logged in!"

"Blue, ready to rumble!"

"Red, ready! Let's move out!"

Sky blasted out the open zord hanger first, followed by Bridge, Z, and Syd. In the Commander Center, Cruger joined Boom and Sophie by main frame. The big blue dog sighed, his animal instincts telling him grave danger lay ahead for his Rangers.

"Be safe..."

No longer gawking, the people of New Tech ran in panic as the mysterious jets swooped down and opened fire. A trolley car flew up in flames and crushed a row of sitting cars before rolling over onto its side. Screams echoed into the sky. The masses started to evacuate the streets, people pushing people to escape. Down the opposite way between the towering glass skyscrapers came the S.W.A.T. Flyers zooming onto the scene. The two by two formation broke off with Sky pulling up first with Bridge tailing behind. Z and Syd stayed at level.

Blue Ranger got a visual lock on the jets ahead. The crafts were similar to the ones they fought on Fernovia, but these had an unusual addition. Tentacled legs extended beneath the undercarriage and began their descent to the streets below. The extensions smashed into the concrete to provide the footing they needed to become mobilized.

"Heinous!" Bridge said aghast. "Sky, did you see that?"

"Yeah. They look like bad news," Red Ranger replied. "Let's cut 'em down to size, buddy."

"I'm all over it! Firing lasers!"

The Blue S.W.A.T Flyer released a round of lasers aimed at the legs of the spider craft. Having minimal impact at best, the Cog seated in the center cockpit fired back. Bridge barreled out of harm's way just missing the attack.

The Red S.W.A.T. Flyer came against a group of the enemy jets that wasted no time in their attempt to destroy the Ranger seated inside. Sky guided his Flyer around the blasts with skill as his cannons released a fury of red fire power. The futuristic crafts enveloped themselves in a coat of light blue energy and easily reflected the attacks. The force field led Sky to pull away before they could fire back.

"Rangers, they're shielding themselves. I can't get a direct hit," Officer Tate said over the comm. way.

"Same here," Syd attested. "But I bet if we double team 'em, we can take care of it!"

"Sounds like a plan. Let's go, Pinky," Z said thrusting ahead, prompting Syd to do the same.

The Yellow and Pink Flyers raced side by side as their cannons gathered as much energy as possible. A silver craft came their way with the same intentions.

Z looked to Syd from her cockpit and nodded. "Do it!"

Pink and yellow light streaked forward and impacted the nose dead on.

"Did we get him?" Syd asked, unsure.

The smoke cleared, but the craft came out unharmed, save the scorch mark on the nose of the craft.

"This is crazy!" Z said dialing up Sky. "Yellow to Red, team attack failed. We need a new plan."

The Red and Blue Flyers unleashed a salvo of four missiles to one enemy craft, the results being the same as Pink and Yellow's.

"Roger that," Sky responded belatedly. "Enemy remains."

The Cog-piloted planes went every which way to complete the task at hand. Opening fire, buildings became subjected to the wrath of Prince Gasket's forces. Windows of skyscrapers exploded and rained down debris and smoke in its wake. Chaos on the streets increased as civilians scrambled for safety as scurrying rodents. In the midst of Main Street, a second rip in the atmosphere split and touched down with awesome force, smashing a sizable crater in its path. Two figures stepped out the portal first, then four more, then the remaining six. The twelve criminals from 2044 took in their familiar surroundings, all pleased with the carnage that unfolded before their eyes.

"Looks like the party started without us," one monster, Virbo, said flashing a smile that displayed his fang-like teeth. His golden armor covered the majority of his veiny muscled skin and topped his head as a protective cowl.

Behind the fugitives came two more figures, the ones responsible for New Tech's terror. Archerina walked beside her husband with the smoking laptop in hand. Gasket watched the planes above firing away at the prosperous metropolis. He appeared pleased.

"This is going to be too easy. Bah, no matter. I've had enough obstacles to deal with!" Gasket said turning to face his soldiers. "The time has come, my brothers! Down this road lays Space Patrol Delta! We will go now and take her down! Take no prisoners! Have no mercy!"

The Machine Prince raised his sword high and released an endless stream of electric energy into the blackened sky. With carnage-hungry cries, the gang of fugitives began their march toward S.P.D. Gasket sheath his sword and nodded to his wife Archerina. With hatred coursing in every circuit of their bodies, the couple marched.

* * *

Horns -- the noise was driving Jack to his wits' end. The bridge leading from the airport to New Tech was bumper to bumper with traffic. Jack slouched in the seat of his rental car figuring an accident must be the cause of the jam. Beside him, Nahi sat flipping through the radio stations on the stereo. The sounds she heard amused her -- the variety of genres, programming and such. 

_At least one of us is entertained..._

It was only a matter of minutes before the rain would begin to pour Jack figured, but observing the city he made the realization that there was no rain. Then he saw it -- the stream of lightning shooting upward from the heart of the city and lighting the clouds above.

"What the..."

Jack sat up in his seat to pay closer attention. The stream of power ended and a mushroom cloud of fire and smoke took its place. Nahi looked up from the stereo with a child-like smile and saw Jack's face.

"Babe, what's wrong?" she asked, her smile fading.

Her eyes turned to where his were staring, having witnessed a skyscraper coming down like raining icicles. Nahi cupped her mouth and looked to Jack.

"What's happening?" she asked him.

"I don't know. ... But I'm going to find out. Stay here."

"Jack!"

He was already gone. Not bothering to open the door, the former Red Ranger phased through the car's frame and began to run with everything in him.


	6. The Attack

_Thanks again to reviewers. If you read, leave me some comments and critiques. If you know rangerboard dot com, see AJ Oliver's fic SPD Year Two. It's off the chiz-ain and I highly recommend it. Until then, enjoy.

* * *

_

SPD: Return of the Machines

Chapter 6

The sight was horrid. New Tech City was suppose to a safe place to live without fear of large scale attacks like it had seen four years ago. The streets were littered with vacant cars, fires, and debris. As Gasket and his army progressed with their marched toward S.P.D., they made quick work of the automotive obstacles blocking their path by destroying them with their respective energy attacks.

Gasket and Archerina were now leading the pack instead of trailing behind it. Gasket had his sword drawn and pointed at the academy the entire time he marched. Archerina had her crossbow clutched in her left hand and the transporter laptop in the other. The computer still smoked from its last task and proved how invaluable it was in the resurrection of the Machine Empire. The sounds of rocking explosions inspired a satisfied grin onto Gasket's lips. His new and improved Quadrofighters provided the distraction he needed to keep the B-Squad busy.

"You're time is running out, Rangers," Gasket seeth in his cold metal voice.

Back in the distance the fight escalated. The S.W.A.T. Flyers worked fervently to put a stop to the menacing Cogs and their jets. The mobile Quadro Crawlers proved to be difficult for B-Squad to thwart. The Red S.W.A.T. Flyer pelted the legs of the craft in his trajectory. The attack merely flickered off the metallic shell before continuing on with its rampage.

"Their shields are too strong," Sky said from his cockpit. "We're not going to stop these things by fighting as separate units."

"You know what? Megazord mode isn't an option right now, Sky. " Z said from her cockpit. "Got a plan C?"

"I have your plan C, Z--"

"Guys, shut it!" Syd hollered over their comm link. "Their shields can't hold forever. Just keep at it."

The S.WA.T. Flyers fanned out from their joint-formation and fired away at the closest targets. Nothing was happening and the destruction of the city was quickly mounting. There seemed no stopping the Quadro Fighters and their mobile counterparts from leveling the city. The Blue S.W.AT. Flyer wove around a skyscraper and revealed the barrels beneath its undercarriage. A round of lasers burst outward, aimed for the Quadro Fighter's wing engines. Nothing came of the assault.

* * *

In S.P.D. ops, Commander Cruger and Commander Sage watched main frame closely quietly awaiting progress from B-Squad. A-Squad watched from behind. Sage's apprehension was woven on his plant-like facial features and was shared by his Rangers. Four of the five A-Squaders remained in their human form with Baccara, the Green Ranger, staying in his true Fernovian form. Mika's square-chin looks read deeper concern which he kept turned away from his team members. Seeing New Tech's demise inflicted the same guilt he felt from the Cog's assault on Fernovia. Mika's feet shuffled anxiously -- he wanted to help.

"Commander Sage," Mika spoke, "Please, allow us to assist B-Squad."

The black-garbed plant being turned to his Red Ranger and grimaced. "You five are not properly equipped. Without your Delta Runners, you will be destroyed."

"But the city--"

"Look!" Boom pointed to the new image on main frame.

Gasket and his army was shown marching toward the academy. There were yards away from stepping onto the campus. The lights in the Command Center started to wane again and then went out completely. Main frame read _no signal_ then clicked off last. The emergency lights, as weak as they were, partially lit the room.

"He's done something to our power," Sophie said trying to bring her terminal back online. Her eyes lifted to where Cruger stood. "Commander?"

Doggie turned to Sage realizing what was about to go down. The look on his face was enough.

"Fine," the Fernovian commander responded. "A-Squad, go. Keep Gasket away from entering this base. We cannot afford another..." Sage stopped mid-sentence realizing what he was about to say. Mika already knew what it was as his and Sage's eyes locked. "Good luck, Rangers."

Mika turned to his squad. "Let's go, team!"

A-Squad filed out the Commander Center and down the darkened halls of the academy.

* * *

Back outside, Sky's mind worked overtime trying to find a way to shut down the Quadro Fighters. The only solution, the last he hoped to resort to, was to gain clearance to bring the S.P.D. base into Megazord mode. Destroying the jets by force appeared to be the only way.

"Red Ranger to Command Center! Do you read me?"

Static filled Sky's comm. link. He tried patching in again but to no avail.

"Something's not right, B-Squad. I can't reach the base," Officer Tate said patching in to the others.

"Same here. This is bad," Officer Drew echoed Sky's report.

"I scanned the base's coordinates, guys. We have easily a dozen units moving in its direction," Officer Carson reported from his cockpit.

"Shit," Sky seeth behind clenched teeth. It was rare to hear profanity come from his mouth. An explicative would indicate the severity of a situation, and Sky found this quite severe. "Blue, do you have a visual?"

"Negative. My scanners are malfunctioning. My flyer's riding rough, too."

"Damn it! I can't keep steady!" Z cursed over the comm. "My flyer's out of control!"

The Blue and Yellow Flyers began a sideways dive toward the street. The Pink Flyer was next, then the Red Flyer.

"All systems are failing!" Syd said unstrapping her harness.

"Double shit," Sky said unstrapping his harness next. "Rangers, get out now!"

In seconds, the four S.W.A.T. Flyers hit the pavement and created a mass explosion. Fire brushed past the vessels and consumed everything in the block. Gasket turned at the great sound. The flames reflected in the narrowing eyes of the Machine Prince.

"And so the Power Rangers of 2029 are no more!"

The Machines made a beeline toward the front doors of S.P.D. Inside the doors, the emergency lights struggled to keep on. The first floor commons were filled with personnel and students alike, including Sam. The teen was headed for the gym wondering what the issue was with the power, as the emergency lights had come on. Something didn't feel right Sam thought. Then his suspicions were confirmed.

_Level 5 alert is in effect. This is not a drill. All cadets, personnel, and students evacuate into the nearest safety zone immediately_, came the P.A. announcement.

Red lights stroked the floor from the vaulted ceilings and over Sam's face. His eyes instinctly moved to the front doors where others huddled to see the Machines stalking up the concrete stairs. Sam's eyes grew big. Right then, the security gate started to roll down over the doors by the might of several cadets. The gate was made of steel bars and touched down hard on the tiled foyer.

"Everyone get back! This is not a safe place! Hurry to the safety zones now!" one of the cadets ordered.

Sam remained where he was as everyone began to move away from the doors. The Machines were getting closer by the second. Nerve kicked into Sam's body as he reached out an open hand. If it was any time to use his power responsibly, it was now.

"Sam!" a voice yelled.

A hand grasped his shoulder. Sam spun around to face Novella.

"What are you doing? Let's go!"

A cadet ushered the two teens away before Sam could object. A-Squad ran into the commons as the crowds finished disbursing from the entrance. The Machines were now at the top of the stairs and were coming fast toward the barred entry. Gasket saw the obstacle and chuckled.

"Foolish," the Machine Prince said stretching out his hand.

A pulse of light blue energy transmitted from his hand and removed the bars from their place. The gate flew at A-Squad, prompting the five to roll clear. The bars crashed onto the tile with a loud clang and broke apart.

"It's time," Mika said drawing his morpher. The others responded accordingly, then made the call. "S.P.D. Emergency!"

The core Ranger colors ripped out the opened shells and looped up and over each officer. The colored lights enveloped the A-Squad and revealed their Ranger forms instantly.

Virbo, the gold-plated monster who earlier expressed his appetite for destruction, blasted away the doors with his arm cannon. The crashing glass littered the floor, allowing the Machines entry inside.

"Space Patrol Delta!" the A-Squad hollered posing in their respective battle stances. Their helmet sirens whaled next.

"How cute," Archerina said marching in first with Gasket at her side.

"You followed me into the past just to bare witness to the destruction you could of saved yourself from experiencing first hand. Fools. All of you," Gasket spat.

"You're not doing anything! Got it!" Red Ranger shouted, his face swelling with anger beneath the helmet.

"Your planet Fernovia begs to differ," Gasket said with a mocking gaze toward Mika. "Destroy them."

Before the Machines could respond, the Fernovian A-Squad drew their Strikers and fired. Gasket and Archerina dove out the way as their army was forced back outside. The laptop escaped Archerina's hands and slid across the tile. Lotus, the Pink Ranger, eyed the computer and made a run for it.

"No you don't!" Archerina said strumming a laser arrow on her bow.

The bow hit Pink Ranger in the shoulder and knocked her to the ground. Yellow Ranger landed beside her and drew her Delta Sword.

"You'll pay for that!" Jasmine cried rushing at Archerina.

Red Ranger and Blue Ranger dove at Gasket with their respective blasters in hand. Gasket ducked a spin kick from Mika then countered Zinnias' punches with a swift straight kick to his chest. Blue Ranger flew backward and smashed into a pillar. Brandishing his sword, Gasket swung at the Red Ranger, to which he caught between his laser pistols. Easily overpowered, Mika relinquished his hold on the sword and backflipped several feet away before the blade could make contact with his power suit.

"Your resistance is prolonging the inevitable, Ranger! Just give up!"

"Never!" Mika responded extending his lasers.

The twin blasts charged at Gasket, which he quickly deflected with his sword. Mika ducked the deflected attacks and rolled toward Gasket to land an upper-scissor kick to the shins. His feet instead were caught and wrapped around Gasket's legs.

"Don't make me laugh! I'm too strong for you!" Gasket said drawing energy into his sword.

"Forget it!" a voice cried with a salvo of blue laser pelting Gasket's mid-section.

The Machine Prince stumbled back as Zinnias landed beside his squad leader. He reached out his hand to help Mika up.

"Good timing," Red said standing to his feet. "Take the others and secure the fugitives before they regroup. I'll handle these two."

"Are you crazy? You'll be by yourself!" Blue protested.

"I know. I'll summon my battlizer and do my best. Baccara's already out there now go!"

"You don't have to prove anything by--"

"I said go!"

Grunting, Zinnias waved his teammates along and rushed outside. Mika found himself alone in the commons with Gasket and Archerina who now stood together. The couple started to pace slowly around Red Ranger. Mika moved with them, his hands clutching tight around his pistols.

"Your move, pedal pusher," Archerina hissed.

* * *

Jack pushed his way through the droves of people hurrying to remove themselves from harm's way. He made it to Park Avenue where he got his first hand look at the destruction. The Quadro Crawlers moved about the street tearing apart cars and smashing store windows with their tentacled legs. Jack's eyes grew afraid and angry over the things he saw. Gasket's creatures roamed about the city without anyone to stop them.

"Where's B-Squad!" Jack asked aloud, his eyes searching the sky.

More people ran and pushed past Jack. The nerve swelled in his veins. Powers or not, Jack was going to do something. He sprinted toward the Quadro Fighters at full speed. As he did, his entire being began to glow red.

* * *

The flames were high and wide around the destroyed S.W.A.T. Flyers. The street in which the vessels lay was vacant now. The Quadro Crawlers have since moved on to other areas of the city-wide playground. Within the flames, a figure limped out and crashed onto the ground. It was Bridge, consumed in a heavy coat of blue light. The light dissolved and morphed him back into civilian form.

"Guys?" Bridge asked struggling to stand.

A moment past, troubling the Blue Ranger. If his suit saved his life, the others should have been saved, too. Another moment past.

"Guys. ... Please..."

As if his whimper was heard, Sky limped out the fire next, then Z right behind him. The two collapsed on the ground consumed by their respective Ranger energies. They returned to civilian form instantly as their bodies hit the pavement.

"Guys!" Bridge yelled coming to their side.

"We're fine," Sky managed to say. His left arm was around Z's body. He didn't move his eyes from her.

"Syd? Where's Syd?" Z spoke.

The three turned to see the last member of their group crawling out the wreckage. The Pink Ranger, consumed in the light of her Ranger energy, demorphed into civilian form as she continued her crawl. Bridge came to her side and helped her up.

"Syd, are you okay?"

"I'll live," the Pink Ranger coughed. A line of blood dripped down the side of her mouth. Other cuts and bruised were shared on all of their bodies.

"The flyers ... they're gone," Sky said staring into the flames.

His hand slid from Z's side as he came to stand near the burning wreckage. What did they have to fight with now? The Delta Runners were destroyed and never replaced in lue of the new S.W.A.T. Mega Ship. The Command Center could not be reached to request Megazord transformation. Now, the Flyers were reduced to nothing but burning debris and their morphing power depleted.

"This isn't over," Sky said to himself. He turned to face his squad. "B-Squad, this isn't over. We're far from over."

Z, normally first and eager to contradict Sky, gave him an agreeing nod. This was about the team, not them. "He's right. Let's show those shits who they're dealing with."

Bridge and Syd exchanged glances and nodded.

Sky took the civie-laser from his side and powered it on. "Let's go."

* * *

The A-Squad, sans Mika, stood side by side on the steps of the academy as the Machine fugitives regrouped from their fall. The first to stand, a bronzed cyborg-humanoid with pale Asian features, extended his hands and charged his fingertip lasers.

"One good blast deserves another!"

The pale-gold lasers sailed toward A-Squad and smashed into the steps they stood on. The four leaped and executed identical scissor kicks to the Machines standing on the preceeding steps. The odds, however, were against the Rangers twelve to four. Three of the monsters grabbed a hold of the Yellow Ranger, tossed her into the air, and opened fire. Jasmine smashed into the concrete at the base of the steps and instantly demorphed in a burst of opaque yellow energy.

"No!" Pink Ranger cried trying to burst free from the Machines' hold on her body.

She, too, was tossed into the sky to meet the same fate. That end did not come, as the monsters poised to strike were struck down themselves. Ben leaped and caught Lotus in his arms. He hit the ground and rolled with her to a stop. The force of the impact caused her to demorph into civilian form.

"Gotcha," Ben said dismounting Lotus.

The smile on Lotus' face was short lived when she was brought back into reality. The still body of her best friend Jasmine smoked just yards away. Tears formed in her eyes. Ben looked at Jasmine's body, then back at Lotus.

"You don't know--"

"No," Lotus said cutting Ben off. "She is. I feel it..."

The remainder of C-Squad landed beside Ben after flipping down from the higher steps. Grace, a slender and petite Asian, brandished her civie-laser.

"No time to schmooze your gal pal, Ben. We got work to do," Grace said charging forward.

Ben scowled at her comment and took up his laser again. "Let's go, guys."

Bo and Jules, the remainder of C-Squad, rushed forward with Ben to assist the Fernovian A-Squad. Zinnias swashed his Delta Sword at Virbo and other similar-looking Machine. He slammed a back kick into the Machine coming from behind and used the momentum to propel himself into a spiral-spin flip. The Blue Ranger landed in a crouched position at the base of the steps right next to Jasmine. His face read horror.

"No. ... No!"

Zinnias turned and leaped up as he converted his sword into Striker mode. The lasers rained down on the Machines within its range, causing four of them to lose their footing. Baccara sent his green lasers in the same direction to clear a path for C-Squad who rushed onto the scene. Their lasers beat on the armored Machines but had little effect. The fugitives from the future dealt swift kicks and punches to the C-Squad cadets and sent them flying backward into each other.

"Powerless parasites," Virbo remarked, smirking.

* * *

Rage fueled Jack's steps as he ran toward the Quadro Crawlers. With red energy washing across his skin, he slammed a right fist into the tentacle of one vessel, followed with a left hook. The combo-strike tore into the inner-wiring of the tentacle, allowing Jack to reach inside and rip out the wiring. Another tentacle of the same Crawler snaked over and wrapped around Jack's waist, hoisting him into the sky. The Cog seated in its cockpit, though appearing void of emotion, anticipated the final strike against the nuisance.

"Try it!" Jack yelled at the Cog.

Tightening its grip, the tentacle began to squeeze the life from his body. The pressure only heightened the energy radiating from Jack and began to burn into the shell of the tentacle. The Crawler relinquished its hold on Jack, causing him to drop onto the ground.

"There's more of where that came from!"

Another Quadro Crawler moved in and readied its lasers to strike Jack down. Instead it found itself the target of another attack. A volley of lasers dinged into the shell of the Crawler and directed its attention away from Jack.

"Back off!" Z yelled stalking forward with her civie laser extended.

Jack looked up from his position and saw who it was. "Always having my back, sis."

"You know it ... bro."

"Save the chit-chat," Sky said cutting in. "Let's squash these bugs."

Jack shook his head. "Nice to see you again, too."

"Some things never change," Syd winked running past.

"Welcome back, Jack," Bridge said slapping his friend a five before joining the others.

Sky aimed his laser. "Together guys! Now!"

B-Squad, side by side, delivered another round of lasers to the Quadro Crawler. Their shields still were holding strong. Again their attacks looked futile.

"Damn it," Sky cursed continuing to fire.

"Juice is running low," Z spoke.

Jack shook his head and came behind his old squad. "Allow me."

Jack closed his eyes and concentrated. The red energy returned and flushed over his entire being. B-Squad stepped aside to allow Jack through. The former Red Ranger leaped into the air and drove a kick into the hatch of the Quadro Crawler, shattering it completely. He reached inside and took a hold of the Cog by its neck.

"...The hell?" Sky asked.

"Someone's learned a new tricked while away," Bridge grinned.

"This is _my_ planet," Jack stared into the Cog's soulless hallows. "So keep off!"

Jack sent a fierce blow to the Cog's skull and threw him from the cockpit. The bot hit the street and broke apart upon impact. Jack jumped down and landed in a crouched position as B-Squad crowded around.

"Don't tell me it came with the suit because this time there is no suit!" Sky said pulling Jack into a half-hug.

Jack would of laughed if the situation wasn't grave as it was. "I'll explain later."

"The academy, guys," Syd reminded them. "Let's hurry."

Sky nodded and led them away. Jack, at his side, gave his old friend a nod as the five hurried away.

* * *

The outside of S.P.D. resembled the Troobians' last fight before Gruumm's containment. More Cogs had appeared via the transporter laptop, a chance Archerina was willing to take with the already over-accelerated hardware. The Quadro Fighters attacking the city were now attacking the academy to put S.P.D. at a further disadvantage.

"This is for Jasmine!" Zinnias said raking his sword down the chest of a Cog.

The sparks flew as he spun around to another Cog and repeated the same action. Baccara somersaulted into the middle of a group of Cogs and spun-kick them all in the head before performing a swift side-sweep to their feet. The Cogs fell, allowing him time to reconnect his D-Striker and shower another round of green lasers.

Ben blocked a Cog's punch with his civie laser and followed up with a left-cross punch.

"Damn it!"

The surface of the Cog's bust was beyond hard, impenetrable by human hands. The Cog grabbed Ben at the collar with both hands and threw him against a lamp post. Jules and Grace, standing back to back, sought their next targets. Jules, a fair-faced redhead of Irish decent, wrinkled her freckled nose at the oncoming bot.

"You ready, girl?" Jules asked.

"You know it!"

The C-Squad girls aimed their lasers and fired together at the Cog. The machine fell back with sprocket pieces coming through the newly made cavity on its chest. One of the machine fugitives, Dignor, stood on the side as his cohorts rushed past the Cogs that interfered with their annihilation of the A-Squad. Dignor stood six and half feet tall with drill attachments at his hands, head, and knees. His rustic armor and nearly featureless face could not communicate the sentient bot's impatience with this battle.

"This ends _now_!" Dignor said activating his many drills.

The machine charged toward the closest Ranger, Lotus, who remained unmorphed. Her back was turned as she tangled with a Cog. Baccara saw Dignor coming from where he stood fighting.

"Lotus!"

The Green A-Squad Ranger leaped from his position and dove at his Pink teammate. Lotus was safe with Baccara laying over her unmorphed form, but he wasn't so luck. A suppressed yell of agonizing pain came from Green Ranger's mouth as the drill pieces went straight through his power suit and into his back. Green energy crackled around the abrasions and then completely over his morphed form. Lotus looked up from where she lay and screamed.

"Baccara!"

A rocking explosion came next, knocking everyone on the steps of the academy off their feet. From the front doors came Mika sailing in the air and tumbling down the steps next to his team members. The impact demorphed his battlized Ranger form, revealing his bloody and bruised civilian form. Gasket and Archerina came and stood at the top of the stairs. Behind the couple, areas of the powerless S.P.D. base continued to be blasted by the Quadro Fighters. Gasket raised his sword high with an explosion ringing in the distance. His long-planned revenge was becoming a reality.

"This can't be happening," Ben said holding his shoulder as he struggled to stand.

"Take a look around, Rangers!" Gasket spoke. "Your world is at an end!"

As if things couldn't get worse, a thunderous boom rolled across the sky followed with an explosive mass of purple energy that rent the air. The same phenomena from the earlier time portals raced out toward the earth and smashed into the already broken concrete. Gasket lowered his sword and looked to his wife.

"We have enough reinforcements! What the bloody hell do you think you're doing?"

"I didn't do anything!" Archerina said inspecting the laptop.

"Well make it stop!"

"I can't! Something must be wrong!"

Another explosion of power came overhead, causing everyone to pay closer attention. The time portal grew large with great wind proceeding from within. Four vessels came barreling out the swirling pool of blue and purple energy and rushed toward the academy. Gasket's tiny mechanical mouth gaped.

"IMPOSSIBLE! The A-Squad!"

Gasket's outrage was expressed instantly as lightning shot from his sword and into the black clouds.

"Machines, destroy them all!" Gasket cried.

Before the fugitives could comply, the A-Squad of 2044 flew out of their cockpits and landed on the ground flawlessly on one knee. They turned and faced their foes. Gasket sent them a resentful glare.

"We're bringing you in!" Nova Ranger pointed.

"Don't bet on it!" Archerina hissed.

A-Squad made the protocol motions as their helmet sirens wailed out. "Force from the future! Space Patrol Delta!"

"Enough posing! Let's fight!" Gasket yelled.

"Yeah! Let's!" came another voice.

Everyone turned to see B-Squad and their former captain Jack Landors run onto the scene. They stood beside the A-Squad of 2044 as the remaining three members of the Fernovian A-Squad joined them. Together the teams stood poised for battle. Three top S.P.D. squads with twelve Rangers total were in Gasket's midst. The odds were nearly evened, but he didn't so much as flinch. Gasket had twelve of the worst criminals from the future who were more than able to secure his victory.

Gasket pointed his sword at the Power Rangers. "Attack!"

The Machines started toward the squads. Sky nodded to the collective officers. "Ready!"

"READY! RANGER POWER!"

Clouds of colored smoke pillared into the air wrapped in rising flames. In the presence of multiple Ranger teams, it was common for Power to show the enemy who they were dealing with through the colorful display. The Power Rangers, both morphed and unmorphed, charged at the Machines and the Machines at the Rangers.

Jack landed a powerful forward flip-kick at Virbo and went into a side sweep. The weight of Virbo's armored legs prevented him from falling. Jack, looking up from his crouched position, mouthed a profane word as Virbo released a blast of energy from his cannon arm. Jack phased himself, letting the attack pass through. Sky fought beside him, and Mika beside Sky. The unmorphed Rangers struck backward hammer fists to a Machine whose body looked like a steroid-infused version of the Tin Man from _The Wizard of Oz_. The Reds brandished their civie blasters and struck Contro's chest. Contro staggered backwards only stunned for the moment. The Machine stuck out stretching arms and took Sky and Mika up by the shoulders.

"I'm going to enjoy this!" Contro said setting his eye lasers to vaporize.

"Enjoy _this_!" Sky said with his glowing red eyes.

A red-tinted shield materialized before Sky and slammed into Contro's chest. The Machine flew and rolled in sparks across the ground. Sky and Mika dropped and landed safely onto their feet. Jack, having witnessed Sky's attack, gave him an amused smile.

"I'm not the only one with new tricks I see," he said.

"Guess not," Sky said before leaping back into action.

Zinnias, still morphed, threw a roundhouse at a thin-framed Machine called Bolt, named for his speed. Bolt ducked and returned the kick before Zinnias ever realized he had retaliated. Blue crashed backwards and rolled onto the courtyard. Bridge leaped over the fallen Zinnias and fired a round of civie rays. Most of the shots past by Bolt, who already made his way to Bridge with a flying fist to the gut. To Bolt's surprise, the officer caught the fist.

"WHAT?" the Machine screeched in his heavy grated voice.

"Saw that one coming," Bridge said, his eyes a-glow with blue light.

The psychic Ranger tossed Bolt's fist back and clocked him again across the jaw with the butt of his civie blaster.

Baccara flew through the air with his Delta Max on auto-shoot. The rapid fire of green energy rained around two Machines, knocking them both off their feet.

The Green Ranger, his chest heaving, stood above the foes with his D-Striker extended. "I won't rest until all of you are disassembled into a giant scrap heap and thrown into the pit of hell whence you came!"

One the Machines, portly and short in stature, reached out his hand and magnetically drew the Striker away from Baccara's hands. The Machine turned the weapon around and pointed it at the Ranger.

"Now who's headed for the scrap heap?" it asked through its unmoving mouth.

Not a moment sooner, a shower of lasers landed around the two Machines. Ben landed beside Baccara, then the rest of the C-Squad.

"Close call," Ben said touching Baccara's shoulder, to which the A-Squader shrugged off as he secured his Striker. Ben shook his head. "Yeah, you're welcome."

"Save the talk. We've got intruders," Grace said pointing her civie up the stairs where a gang of Cogs were headed to the doors.

"Those dudes are relentless!" Bo said charging up his blaster.

"Let's show 'em who's house they're in," Jules said charging hers.

C-Squad charged up the steps after the Cogs who were already inside. Still fighting strong, the girls of B-Squad tangled with a Machine called Xorna who had a sleek female shape to her chrome. Her disc-shaped eyes beamed yellow lasers at Z and Syd, causing them to roll clear.

"Stay put, you wretches!" Xorna screeched.

Flipping over Xorna came Lotus with her civie shooting at the curvaceous Machine. Xorna fell in a shower of sparks with a heap of pink energy eating away at her chrome.

"How about _you_ stay put?" Lotus screamed back as tears rolled down her cheeks.

"What's the matter, girlie?" Xorna asked rising up. "Your best friend got toasted, so let me help you join her!"

During the exchange, Z and Syd came up on both sides of A-Squad Pink and fired their lasers. Xorna flipped out the way and flew atop the canopy of the security booth guarding the entrance of S.P.D.

"You gotta be faster than that to get me!" Xorna laughed wildly.

"How about this? Electro mode!"

Xorna looked up as the shadow of Nova Ranger descended upon her. The wrist morpher released a heavy electrical blast and sent Xorna flying off the canopy to skid across the concrete bathed in sparks.

Nova landed beside the trio. "Now that's what I call girl power!"

Syd nodded and clutched her blaster. "Let's finish these creeps!"

The girls moved in with their teammates to continue the fight. Gasket and Archerina watched the mounting chaos from the same position since the fight began. The Machine Prince turned his gaze to the sky where the time portal was still swirling.

"Can't you stop it before more S.P.D. comes looking for us!" Gasket yelled at his wife.

"Something's wrong with the shutdown command, dear husband," Archerina said holding the opened laptop with one hand and typing with the other.

"Argh! Why'd that thing have to run Windows! Just do something!"

"If I reassign the portal to take us back to our hidden dimension, that'll force the portal to shut behind us from random matter overload."

"No!" Gasket said getting in Archerina's face. The smaller robot cowared in fear. "I'm so close to destroying S.P.D. and establishing my kingdom on Earth!"

"It's either we go now or we might not have a kingdom to establish at all!"

Gasket turned away from his wife, torn to make a decision quickly.

* * *

Inside the powerless Delta Base, C-Squad prowled silently across the deserted commons. Their blasters were set to fire at any given moment. A noise caught their ears, alarming Jules who shot a laser in the direction from where it came. The laser impacted the wall, causing a portion of the white block to crumble and fall.

"My bad," Jules whispered to his team mates.

"Shh," Grace said, her eyes skewered at Jules for her carelessness.

"This is what we trained for, guys," Ben whispered with eyes scanning the abyss ahead of them. "Don't f' this up."

"Said the f' up expert," Grace shot back.

"Not - now," Bo said stalking forward ahead of his team. "Shh, I think I hear something."

C-Squad now stood center of the commons where the emergency spotlight flickered overhead, lighting the center floor. The four cadets stood back to back in a circle with their civies extended. Faint gear-grinding noises echoed from the abyss. The noises grew closer and loud.

"I can hear them," Jules breath, her Irish skin paled beyond the already fare pigment.

Sets of eyes lit up from the surrounding abyss and encompassed the C-Squad.

* * *

The students in the crowded classroom were startled as the sound of fire power echoed outside their door. The door itself was barred, having been a desinated safety zone. The room, like the others on base, had the emergency lights on which looked close to failing. No doubt, the Machines' awesome power had influence over their energy, something Sam observed from the moment the lights were cut.

The redhead was standing near the door, his eyes searching as his mind raced over the possibilities of what could be happening outside. The classroom grew hot with the many people and aliens inside -- there was only standing room. Across from Sam was Nova, who sat atop the teacher's desk with a group of other girls who chatted amongst themselves. One of them laughed, then the other girls. Sam looked at the clique with an annoyed look. Nova caught the look and sent it back.

"What's your problem?" she asked coming to stand in front of Sam.

"This isn't a time for joking. There's something awful going on out there," Sam answered in hushed tones.

"And the Rangers are taking care of it. What's to worry?" Nova asked.

"The fate of Earth, does that qualify as cause to worry?"

"Save the drama, Sam. Power Rangers always win."

"Eventually ... but something's bad going to happen. if not already. I can feel it."

"You're a teleporter, not a psychic."

"Shh!" Sam said getting in Nova's face. "Not so loud."

"Sor-ry," Nova said rolling her eyes. "If you feel so strongly about it, go out there and help."

Novella walked away from a fuming Sam and rejoined the girls on the desk. Sam's attention was redirected as Ty made his way over.

"Bro, was she asking about me?" he whispered.

"Who?" Sam whispered back.

"Nova."

"I can't believe this. ... Look, Ty. I'm going out there."

"W-what?" Ty studered. "You're joking."

"I have to know what's happening. Maybe I can help."

"Sam, you're not a Power Ranger. Let the real Rangers do their job."

"I'm going, Ty."

"You're not joking. Bro, don't do it. It's suicide," Ty said lowering his voice further. "Plus, everyone will know you're a teleporter."

Sam stepped closer to Ty, his eyes having narrowed. "As if you haven't told people already."

A guilty look spread across Ty's face. The Triforian swallowed. "I only told Nova. I swear."

"I somehow doubt that."

Without another word, Sam teleported away. Like Ty had warned, people saw and began to buzz. Nova's mouth dropped as her eyes fell on Ty. The two shared convicted looks.


End file.
